Second Chances
by Sleepywolf99
Summary: Jing, a female who pretends to be a boy, never gets to be feminine, but suddenly the Second Life game might give her a second chance at becoming a female.
1. Chapter 1

**Prince 1/2: **

_H-Hello everyone who's reading this...I guess I should introduce myself to you all first, right? That's what Gui-sensei told me at the beginning of Chinese Literature for some good stories. As you see...I'm just a no-good, worthless person in University._

_My name is Jing; Jiang Jing. An 19 years old male who wishes to became a great doctor one day since I like to help people-_

"Hey Jing, writing in your new diary eh?"

I blink and pause my writing in a small orange notebook that my Father gave to me yesterday as I glance up to look at the bright green-eyes that belong to one of my good friends and classmates; Zhuo Lin Bin.

"O-oh, hey Zhuo..Yea..My Dad gave that to me yesterday so I have to do something about it right?" I smile meekly at him as he nods in response and sits down, sighing softly and closing his eyes as he ran his hair over his messy blond hair in deep thought. My chocolate-brown eyes glance over him in slightly worry.

"Any problems with Xiaolan again?"

"Yea..." Zhuo sighs again and slumps into his seat, causing me to blink in worry about him a lot. I don't know what to do as Zhuo turns his head toward me asking, "Say, have you played this game called Second Life?"

"E-eh? Second Life? W-well I hear a lot about that game these days...b-but never get a chance to play that..." I blink, wondering why Zhuo changed the subject. Usually he tells me a lot about his problem with this girl that he has a crush on. I guess there is something wrong with this picture but I have to lets it go for his sake.

Zhuo smiles, "You should buy that game. It's pretty fun." he suggests that game to me as I have a grim look on my face and look at him.

"B-but I don't like to..fight.." I cringed at that. Since I was a little tyke, I was always bullied or became a punch bag. Yea...that's why I'm a coward. No good Jing like everyone says. And yet I was afraid of shedding blood toward other people that don't feel right to me.

"But you don't have to fight. You can become a priest." Zhuo says and I sigh and timidly say, "I will think about it, alright."

That was the end of our small conversation as the Teacher came inside to explain their plans for this class this time. About Three hours later in class, I was a bit glad that it was the last class for today as I bid good bye to Zhuo who smiles and waves back before walking out of the class to head for his own class.

I sigh softly, gathering up all the books that I owned, even the orange diary book that Dad gave to me on top of the Science book and scoop them all together to carry off the desk and into my huge orange and black bookbag to take home.

I went through the peoples to catch a bus and ride home with many people around me as I held onto the pole, pondering as my chocolate-brown eyes caught the gaming store as I sigh softly, looking sad..I know I don't have enough money and I cannot ask my Dad for that Second-Life game out of selfish desire.

The bus slowly came to a stop as I noticed it was my stop and I give out a small squeak and try my best to get out of the bus since there are too many people. I pardon my way through and trip on the way out of the bus, falling on my back and causing some few people to laugh or give me a look that said, 'Are you alright?'

I groan softly, rubbing my messy spiky chocolate-brown hair and start to gather some books that were scattered out of the bag and put them back inside. I slowly get up, wincing at the popping sound that tells me that I must have bruised my hip; I sigh as I start to head toward the tallest building where my home is.

"Here I go..." I sigh again and open the door and walk inside to be greeted by my mother who is very similar to me but a little shorter. She squeals with happiness as she wraps her arm around my small scrawny neck.

"Welcome back home Jing-kun! How was your day?" She glances up with her chocolate-brown eyes that are full of happiness and curiosity about my day as I give her a small weak smile.

"A-ahaha. Everything went alright Mom." I stammer, not knowing what to say around mom since she's very frail and I have to be very careful and watch what I'm saying.

"Is that Jing? Welcome home son." My dad come out, smiling lazily with his honey-brown eyes, staring at my chocolate-brown eyes as I nod in greeting, Mother smiling and looking at Dad.

"Of course he is home! Do you want me to make you something special for dinner tonight Jing-kun?" Mom tilts her head to the side, looking innocent as I smile softly at her nod. "That would be great mom. I will do my homework in my room while I wait then."

Mom smiles and pinches my cheek , causing me to wince and whine slightly, "Moooooom! That hurts." She giggles and pats lightly on my cheek then hums happily into the kitchen as Dad and I sigh together in relief a bit.

"I will meet you in your room. I have something to give to you. Be right back." Dad grunts, causing me to blink in curiosity about what he got me this time and ponder, 'Isn't the diary enough?' I shrug and take off my sneakers before walking though the hallway to my room.

I open the door and walk inside to glance around my plain normal boy room with a few posters up of some Animes of my favorite characters, a queen size bed with dark blue blankets and white fluffy pillows on top of them. On the other side of the corner is my computer on a desk and a computer chair and a printer on the side. My TV is on the small table that's next to the desk.

It is small but I love it. I put my book bag down next to the desk and sit in the computer chair, rubbing my eyes out of sleepiness when I notice my Dad standing in the door way then carrying a package toward me as I look at him in confusion

"Here...I know you wanted this badly..." Dad smiles at me as he put the package on my lap and I look confused at him then the package. I open it slowly to see a headset called Dream Gaming Device along with a game cartridge with a skull on it, the title saying SECOND LIFE. The headset and game cartridge were nestled with a small manual inside a styrofoam box to protect the contents from damage.

I freeze, eyes bulging slightly, and look up at Dad with surprise and shock while Dad grins slightly at me.

"D-Dad...this is...How?" I stammer slowly, still not catching on. Dad to chuckles, making me snap out of it and look back at Dad. I notice his honey-brown eyes filled with regret and love.

"You see Jing...once I noticed that you want to play that game badly and I noticed that you play other games like WoW for example...as a girl sometimes out of caution, fearing that your mom might catch you playing as a girl in that game...I know Hsiu Mei is very sick and doesn't see that you are really a girl and thinks of you as a son. So I want to buy that game for you only...so you can have a second chance in that game...as a girl." He smiles toward me and winks. "Have fun!" He walks out and I stare blankly at him then look at the box.

I smile softly, closing my eyes as I remember the past when Dad told me that Mom was very sick and thought she had a son instead of a daughter.

That's right. I'm really a girl; not a guy. Just a girl who pretends to be a guy for mom's sake and this Second Life game might be the answer for me to become a true girl no matter what. I put the game disc into the headset as I walk over to the bed to lay down and I put the Headset over my eyes, getting ready for the new life in the game.

Everything went black as I stand in the middle of nowhere and I see a light glowing below me as I blink and glance around in curiosity. I'm bit confused, unsure if I got the game right or broke it. I blink at the bright light behind me as I turn around.

There is a male who's sitting in a levitating chair with headgear over his head and grinning at me.

"Welcome to Second Life! Congratulations! You're our hundredth visitor and you will get a special gift from us! But please wait a moment, I will commence the infrared and sound wave scan then from now on, as soon as you put on your game helmet, you can start playing second life!"

I blink and scratch my messy chocolate-brown hair while I nod timidly at the GM. My eyes glance at the machines that come out of nowhere to zap this odd energy over me and scan around my body then they vanish as the male smiles once again and speaks.

"Alright, you're now ready to create your character, but I have to warn you. Before creating the character you have only one chance to design a character. Once the character creation process is complete, your race, name, and appearance cannot be changed." He warns me as I nod once again and ask timidly.

"C-Can I become a girl?" I ask, knowing he might see me as a male, and that causes the GM to blink in surprise.

"You wish to become a girl? Well...since you're our Hundredth visitor, I will ask my Boss. One moment." He closes his eyes as I stand there, wondering if it will be possible.

I want to play as a girl so badly since it is my second chance at being one. I look at the GM who mutters softly then opens his eyes smiling, "Well it was forbidden to change your gender but since my superiors have decided to reward you, your special request have been granted! Do you want your female to be 30% beautiful or ugly?" He questions me.

" I guess I choose beautiful." I say, wondering why what beautiful or ugly has to do with it.

"Okay! Please choose you race first!" He snaps his finger. I notice many various races: Dark Elf, Elf, Human, Dwarf, Demon, Celestial, Dog, Flower, Tree...I blink in surprise and awe of those races.

"Er...C-Can I see myself as Elf?" I look at the GM who nods and snaps his finger. Everyone vanishes except one filled with smoke around it. I'm in awe by the beauty of a female elf who is almost nude with eyes closed. Her hair is white, pure as snow that's never been stepped on, slightly wavy and long enough to reach her hips, shortening her elfish ears. She slowly opens her eyes, revealing those innocent blood-red/pink eyes.

'Oh wow...I never knew my Avatar would be that pretty...'

The GM has a nosebleed and stammers toward me, "He-hey, have you considered a sex-change? You can hook up with me!" He grins and I stare at him, my jaw dropping.

"W-what?" I stammer. The GM continues grinning.

"Okay! Elf, Confirmed! Hair color: White!," the GM says.

"W-wait! Don't I get to say anything about that!" I protest.

"Shut up! I am a GM!" He brags and we start to fight each other in a debate about my avatar and we both glare and pant from yelling at each other.

"By the way...your name?...I think we should call her Fiachra!"

I sigh and nod. "Alright. Fiachra it is..." I look down, knowing my character will be rude once I tried to get her to look like my female side but it was too late, no thanks to to the GM. He nods and asks another question again.

"Where do you wish to be born? There's North, East, South, West and Central regions."

"Central then..." I was a bit depressed then I suddenly feel warm air and the GM slowly pulls me faster, causing me to yelp in surprise as he grins and waves, "Have fun Gaming!"

Then everything went dark again...


	2. Chapter 2

A bird chirping slowly wakes me up, causing me to blink and groan softly as I slowly get up on my knees, rubbing my head. I freeze slightly as I slowly glance down at my feminine hand in disbelief. I turn my hand to notice long snow-white hair that hung over my shoulder and I feel it to see if it's real.

"Wow...they make it 99% reality for good..." I whisper softly, noticing my voice being more high-pitch than normal and realizing that it sounded more girly. I smile happily, not believing that I actually got a second chance at becoming a true female.

I slowly get up and notice the newbie clothes that appear to be a light blue dress with a white sash wrapping around to make it look similar to a kimono style. I finish looking over my feminine body and look up at the town, wondering what the town was called.

"I..I guess I should level myself up before looking for a job..." I say meekly, a bit unsure at first when I glance around to see no one in sight. I notice the road toward the forest and I start walking, taking in the scene before me. Slowly, I make it to the end of the road then notice the sign that says "Newbie village" causing me to have an anime sweat drop moment.

"G-geez..what a convenience ..." I mutter then pause and notice a small blob hopping across the ground. I stare at it and frown slightly.

"D-Do I really have to kill them to level up..." I question, hoping someone will answer but no one comes. I sigh and timidly walk over, not sure of what to do with this blob monster staring at me and drooling slightly.

"Er..." I stammer, staring back at it with a deadpan expression. "I wonder if my punch is good enough to knock it out cold..."

The Flesh Eating Slime shows its teeth as it roars out of hunger, causing me to shriek in surprise before I punch it, sending it flying across the field.

-5!

I sniffle, shaken up slightly, and pant while keeping my eyes at the motionless slime that crashed into a tree then I slump down onto the ground where I punched that Slime. "T-T-That w-was scary..." I stammer, holding the fist close to me.

The Flesh Eating Slime quickly gets up roaring and still showing its teeth. I scream again at its scary expression as it bounces back toward me, hoping to take a bite out of my skin so I quickly use my fist again but this time I slap the slime.

"Nooo! Don't come closer to me!"

-3!

-3!

-4!

-Bingo! Flesh Eating Slime has Died! Earned 25 EXP. A pouch.-

A smokescreen appears around the Slime and it disappears except for one white pouch left behind. I slump back to the ground, tears in my eyes. "I...I don't like this at all...Why does Second Life have to be so hard?" I whine softly but stop when I hear a booming voice.

-Advice for Newbies: To view your statistics, say the word 'System'-

"Huh?...er..System." I blink and notice a screen appearing out of nowhere in front of me. The screen grows larger and shows an image of my Avatar smiling as if someone took a picture. I look up and down to read:

Name: Fiachra, Gender: Female

Level: 1, Race: Elf, Job: None, Fame: 0, Health: 70, Strength: 5, Stamina: 7, Agility: 10, Intelligence: 8, Spirit: 3, Wisdom: 6, Charisma: 5, Luck: N/A, Special Skills: None, Experience: 44.

"W-wow...already close to leveling up...from punching one slime?" I give a deadpan expression at my Statistics and tilt my head. "I wonder if all girls got higher Wisdom or Intelligence...it's like someone already decided what I would take for a job..." I sigh then say, "System."

Once I say it, the screen quickly vanishes out of sight. I sigh once again and look around while I pick up the white pouch. "G-guess I have to toughen myself up to get used to this..." I look sad and a bit guilty, hating myself for killing an innocent blob.

"Glob. Glob~"

I freeze stiffly as I slowly turn my head around and I notice another Flesh Eating Slime that has the same hungry look like it wanted to eat me. I squeak in fear.

"I'm not ready!" I squeal as the Slime roars in hunger and starts to attack.

Someway, somehow...I managed to gain Level 10 all by myself with no help. Those Flesh Eating Slimes are kind of scary when they're that hungry. I rub my sore hands that weren't fit for fighting then I sigh and walk through the Newbie Village, hoping to find the job that I can handle.

"Maybe I should become a Priest...I'm not fit to be a fighter," I sigh softly and cross my arms. "But then how will I able to defend myself..." I frown slightly, not noticing some males with red faces staring at me. I walk through them obliviously while talking to myself.

I open my reddish-pink eyes to look at the shops in front of me and I pause in thought. "Where can I find a job..." I'm unsure when I glance around but I notice the signs that were carved, one with a sword and shield together, one with books and potions that I'm sure was for an item shop, and then another sign that struck me as interesting. I see that the sign was carved with a staff and a small ferocious wolf face planted on top of the staff.

"I wonder..." I mutter and slowly open the door in curiosity then I peek inside and timidly say "H-hello?" Noticing many books stacks filling the store as if it was chaos in here, I slip through the door and walk inside then shut the door lightly. I look around in curiosity at the books then I pick up a dusty book that must have been sitting there for a while. I slowly open the book and look through it, discovering pictures of scary looking monsters like a ghoul, zombie, lightning type of a king cobra, and a huge monster called the Kraken

"Ahhhh! Are you interested?"

I yelp, almost dropping the book but I steady myself and turn around to see a short dwarf smiling at me as he hobbles over and looks up at me since I'm obviously taller than him.

"Er...W-what are those?" I ask while pointing at the book of monsters.

"Those, my lassie, are Summoning Monsters... the ones who are willing to protect the Summoners that calls them out and the monsters do their bidding, aiding in their fights." He explains.

"S-Summoner?" I blink and glance at the page showing a taller tree type that has a face and claw-like things.

"Aye. Summoner. So you're here for that job, correct?" He glances up at me.

"..." I was in deep thought, thinking 'I become a Summoner...will that mean that I don't have to fight, but instead, summon a monster that aids summoners by fighting the enemies for them... then I can stand back and watch while I'm being protected...'

"I would like this job please. D-Do I have to get a quest or something for that?" I have a determined look on my face when I ask the dwarf and he smirks, happy with my answer.

"Aye...but your quest will be to find a weapon of your own that will be calling to you." The dwarf looks serious then motions to me to follow him. I blink and follow him towards the back, eyes wide when I notice many staves of different shapes that were made out of wood or metal.

"Er..H-how am I able to find the right staff for me?"

"That's your problem." He shrugs as if he doesn't care. I have an anime tear down my cheek while I glance around unsure. I walk through the small hallway looking at the staves and wondering which one is right for me.

Suddenly I felt a warmth deep inside of me as if it was trying its best to catch my attention. My eyes go blank as I slowly walk towards a staff that was shining with a glow and I grab it. The glow disappears then I blink, unable to remember what happened.

"What the..."

"...It's..." The dwarf's eyes are wide open, bulging out of their sockets when he notices the staff and looks up at me. "You...you have been chosen."

"Chosen?" I ask as the dwarf pauses then shakes his head and snaps his fingers, causing my body to feel that warmth again. I hear a booming voice, recognizing it as the same one I heard before.

-Ding! System notice: Job Change Successful. Learn Three new skills: Firecat, Lightning Bats and Fire Shield-

"Congratulations lassie. You're a Summoner now. Now go out and show them what a Summoner can do.. Don't let us down , you hear meh!"

"A-ah..Y-Yes sir..."

"Call me Gimli!" He laughs, slapping my back and I laugh meekly. I can't believe that I'm a Summoner now and I glance at the staff before me that appears to be made out of pure silver with small purple gems around the top that are shaped like rubies, along with a small red string dangling with two bells on it which made a jingling sound.

One thing that runs through my mind... 'Will I make a good Summoner? Or did I make a bad decision?'


	3. Chapter 3

**Sleepywolf99:** Thank you once again for those lovely review, some did make me laugh while though of this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter more.

I don't own 1/2 Prince, expect for my OC Character~ 8D

I stand somewhere in the deep forest as I hold the staves that was called Oboro; it's a odd name for a staff. I breathe in and release some air as I position myself to get ready to summon my first animal.

"Summon Animal: FIRECAT!" I shout out loud and a red circle appears below me in an odd Kanji symbol, which stands for Cat. The firewall appears next to me along with another circle, and what comes out is a lynx type, with bright reddish-orange fur that's covered by fire dancing around its body. Its eyes are glowing yellow as it roars and glances around, setting its eyes on me. I stand in awe by its beauty.

"I..It worked..."

The firecat blinks and sniffs the air in curiosity of its new master as it slowly pokes its snout into my stomach. I giggle and try to push the lynx away gently, "S-stop it. That tickles!" I laugh as the firecat seems to enjoy sniffing and poking around.

Once I finally get the firecat to stop tickling me, I look up at the animal that's almost as tall as my head while it's licking its furs. I frown and furrow my eyebrows in deep thought, crossing my arms, 'So how do I get it back to its world?'

I snap out of my deep thoughts as I get startled by the firecat who stopped licking its fur and perks its head up as if it hears something and growls. The lynx stands up on its four legs then I look around to see what he or she is seeing. I squeak in fear when I notice a scary looking monster that appears to be a banshee floating alone.

"Hiiiii! S-So scary.." I shiver slightly, having a high fear of those types of monsters, like ghouls, ghosts and zombies. Zombies are the worst ones that I hate and I'm very afraid of them.

"ROAR!" The firecat roars aloud and starts to charge toward the banshee. The banshee sees the firecat and screeches then throws a dark shadow ball at the animal. It hits the lynx directly but doesn't harm the lynx as its body turns into a ball of fire, the flames licking its fur. The firecat head butts the banshee causing a huge mushroom smokescreen to appear in the air.

I get thrown backward, lying down on the ground and staring at the bright blue sky with white, wispy clouds floating gently. I cough slightly, and have a bit of dirt on my body. I did not expect the lynx to be a bomb type when it tackled the monster. The firecat and banshee disappear into thin air, leaving only the huge hole in the ground with items that the banshee leaves.

I could feel that the firecat returned to its world as I sigh and sit up, rubbing my head. "So summoned animals can return to their world after attacking monsters like that..." I mutter then slowly get up, brushing some dust off my light-blue dress, and I decide to find another monster and try to summon another animal to see what I can work with.

"Aha! There's another one..." I smile, a bit happy that it's not a banshee or any ghost-type. Instead, it is a huge snapper turtle near the lake. I hold up Oboro again to chant. "Summon Animal: Lightning Bats!"

This time the same circle shows up but the color changes to a dark purple and a purple flame shows up around my waist while another huge circle's next to me. The circle shows a kanji symbol that stands for bat and has a picture of a bat form; a shadow comes out of the circle, revealing three bats with lightning sparking around their bodies. They flap their wings, looking around eagerly while awaiting my command.

I smile at the three bats that were the same color, as if they were triplets. They have dark black fur with purple wing colors, more lightning sparking. I glance at the snapper turtle that seems to enjoy its sun as I quickly point my stave towards it.

"GO!"

The lightning bats quickly comply to my order and fly quickly towards the snapper turtle. They line up in the air to start attacking; charging up some electricity and hitting the snapper turtle three times, causing it to cry out in pain. The lightning bats don't give up when the snapper turtle turns around, using the same attack to hit the turtle again. It blows up into a smokescreen, leaving a small token behind.

The lightning bats chatter at each other happily as if they're telling each other good job or good teamwork, then they vanish into a smokescreen. I smile, hearing my level up and Oboro's level up and I learn Thunder shield.

"I...I can do it..." I feel a bit more confident with myself and my summon animals.

Slowly as I progress and level up some more to level 16 along with the firecat and lightning bats, finding a new summon animal: Unicorn. I hum happily, getting used to these summon animals and befriending them, getting to know them a little more, until I hear a noise.

"Eh... wonder what that could be..." I mutter softly, not wanting to get its attention. I slowly tip-toe my way to a tree, hiding behind it as I peek out to see a male who is tall and slender with brown hair and wearing black clothes. He looks like a warrior to me because of his golden sword that is clashing against many monsters who seem to be angry with him. I gasp softly, noticing the male seems to be getting tired and I panic slightly.

"Oh no... W-what should I do? I can't let him get hurt or anything!" I fret slightly then pause, remembering the unicorn's power. I nod, a bit determined to help this man out, and I hold Oboro out in front of me as I shout.

"Summon Animal: UNICORN!" Quickly, my summon circle beside me glows green as it morphs into a pure white unicorn that whinnies and rearing on her two hind legs before standing back on the ground with all 4 legs. The unicorn snorts and glances at her master in curiosity.

"Quickly, unicorn! Use your heal ability on this man, please!" I point at the male who's trying to hold a few monsters back with swings of his sword. The unicorn snorts and nods as she trots toward the male. The male blinks in shock as he sees the unicorn that came out of nowhere and the unicorn bows down to the male.

The male quickly feels warmth inside of him, immediately feeling fine. He blinks when he notices the wounds on him were slowly healing, and he notices the unicorn finishing her bow and disappearing into thin air. He sees me hiding behind the tree and I give him a weak smile, then my eyes widen at a monster who noticed me.

"Hiii!" I squeal in fear at the monster's scary looks and shut my eyes, but I notice the monster doesn't hurt me as I slowly open my eyes. I gasp when I notice the male is standing in front of me and glaring at the monster. He looks at me in curiosity.

"Help?" He asks as I blink in confusion then nod slightly.

"Okay..." I oblige him, as I quickly call out for the lightning bats and firecat to help this male out. I stand in the back, watching in awe of their thrashing around with the monsters then they disappear into thin air. The firecat roars before both the bats and the lynx disappear as well, going back to their world.

"Er...I... are you ok?" I stammer, being shy around this male since I'm not used to socializing with other people, although I'm a bit concerned by the male's wounds but he seems to be fine.

"Yes," is his only reply and I'm a bit taken back, wondering if he was also anti-social. I smile softly.

"Good."

"Arctic Fox," he says and I turn my head to stare at his chocolate-brown eyes. He's waiting for my reply and I blink and squeak out an 'Oh' noise.

"Er... Fiachra."

And that's how we become great friends and understanding each other easily. We stick together to grind monsters and level ourselves up, earning moneys and items to wear or sell. We decide to exchange our PM names and phone numbers in case of an emergency, if we need each other's help in the future.

We are together for a month until Arctic Fox decides to leave and find a stronger group to join the new tournament, and he asks me if I will come with him but I decline, thinking I'm not ready yet. We split up but we promise each other we will be there for each other, no matter what.

I smile, watching Arctic Fox walk away through the crowd and I think to myself, 'I hope he will get stronger like he wanted to be and find a rival that he could enjoy fighting...' I sigh softly and start to log off.

In my room, I blink rapidly to get used to the bright light hitting my eyes as I yawn. I put the headgear next to my dresser as I slowly get ready for another day at school. I scratch my messy brown hair as I brush my teeth. I glance at my flat chest as I ponder about myself.

'Should I try to join a group...or do I have to risk myself to be in Zhuo's group...' I groan and spit out the toothpaste into the sink. I hear my mother shout, "Jing-Kuuuun, breakfast time!"

"Ah! Coming, Mom!" I start dressing myself into a t-shirt and baggy pants before walking out of my room to smile at my mother and sit down, noticing the pancakes. My mother kisses me on the forehead then kisses my dad's cheek as he grunts in response while reading his newspaper.

"Looks good, mom." I reply to her as I start to chew, causing Mom to giggle softly then she sighs.

"It would be wonderful if we had a daughter..."

Dad and I freeze stiffly and glance at each other in worry, wondering how to answer that since she already has a daughter, me.

"Guess I'll go get ready for school. See ya, Dad, Mom!" I grin before shoving some breakfast in my mouth and flee from Dad who looks shocked and shouts, "GET BACK HERE, JING!" He wails. "Traitor!"

Mom's confused but laughs at our expressions and she hums happily while she cleans up the dishes. Dad is not sure what to tell her so he decides to ignore the comment, not wishing to discuss that right now.

Once I finally get away from dad's wrath and get on the bus to school. I sigh softly, clinging onto the pole, and glance outside in deep thought. 'Second Life game wasn't so bad for one day...' I smile, a bit happy that I can run around freely as a girl in the game. 'I can't wait to tell Zhuo about it!' I pause and frown slightly. 'Oh wait ... Zhuo doesn't know that I'm a girl... man, that sucks.'

I sigh, a mushroom image in my breath, and I step off the bus when it stops near the university school. I try to avoid the many people that seem to block my way when I head towards my first class where Gui-xiānshēng is. I sigh, finally happy to get inside the classroom.

"Jing-kun! Up here!" I blink, looking up at the blonde, pig-tailed female who's waving her hand in the air. I notice the male who turns around and beams at me with a smile and the female gestures for me to come up to them. I smile and walk up to them.

"Hello Lu Jing, Yun Fei," I smile at them and then notice someone's missing. "Where's Xiao Lan?" I sit down next to Yun Fei who shrugs.

"That's what we want to know!" Lu Jing huffs, playing with her blonde hair, then she glances at me with curiosity, "Ne! Ne! Jing-Kun! Do you play the Second Life game?" She stares at me with curiosity filling the air and I startle slightly.

"Er.. Ah. Y-yeah, I do play that game… It's pretty odd to see the Second Life game being almost real…" I smile at her.

"Really? Which continent are you in!" Yun Fei looks surprised and I turn my head around to look at him.

"I'm… in Central. Why? "I ask in confusion.

"YOU ARE? HAVE YOU SEEN PRINCE!" Lu Jing shouts in my face, causing me to shrink backwards, and I smile nervously at his shouts.

"Who's this Prince? I only just started yesterday, I think I only met Arctic Fox… but that's it." I stare at Lu Jing, with confusion on my face as he frowns slightly. I notice Gui-xiānshēng coming in, causing everyone to run towards their seats and he smiles, looking around.

I notice that he has short black hair and brown eyes and that he's a very young professor, perhaps the youngest I've noticed in the entire university. It's a bit surprising that he's a genius with an IQ of 200, causing me to wonder about his normal life. I blink as Xiao Lan and Yang Ming, the twins, walk inside. Xiao Lan bows in apology then gasps, staring at him smiling and he gestures to her to find a seat.

I blink, wondering if Xiao Lan knew him from somewhere in Second Life or not. Lu Jing waves at her, saying, "Morning, Xiao Lan!"

"You're late!" Yun Fei chuckles and I smile, nodding at Xiao Lan.

"Jing-chan. Who is he?" Xiao Lan bends down to whisper and Lu Jing sighs and swoons over the Professor while staring lovingly at him. "It appears he's our new teacher! He's SO handsome!"

"He's an instructor?" Xiao Lan blinks in confusion and glances at Gui, who's scanning across the room to check if all of the students made it in time or not. I nod towards Xiao Lan and whisper.

"Yeah, I heard that he's a genius with an IQ of 200, he earned a doctorate degree at twenty-two and double degrees at twenty-five…and at twenty-six, the top universities were fighting to employ him as a teacher." I explain then Yun Fei slams the desk out of jealousy, glaring at Gui and pouts, which causes us to have anime sweatdrops.

"Good morning, students, I am your new literature teacher. Min Gui Wen! You can just call me Gui since our age different isn't that big! I hope that we can get along and be friends!" Gui smiles happily towards the class, causing Xiao Lan to fall down in an anime moment, and we look at her in curiosity.

'She definitely knows him somewhere… in that game?'

And that answers my question; Gui is actually the Wandering Poet, belonging to a team called Odd Squad which Prince that Lu Jing told me was involved in. Xiao Lan has a dead expression on her face moments after the class is over.

"Lan! Lan! I really want to meet Prince! Can you bring me to meet him?" Lu Jing squeals. Yun Fei squeals also, pointing at the doorway and saying, "Exactly, let's train together! What about you, Jing? Want to join?" He turns around to look at me and I smile.

"Nah… I think I will pass on training, since I'm busy trying to level myself up. Not ready to meet this Prince yet."

"Boo!" Yun Fei pouts and crosses her arms as Xiao Lan and I start to walk away from the other two. I don't know how to explain clearly that I'm a female and that I started to think and guess that Xiao Lan also doesn't want them to know that she was Prince in Second Life.

'Why is the world so big…?' I sigh in my mind and glace at Xiao Lan in curiosity and I hold her shoulder, causing her to look up at me and wonder what I want to say to her.

"Xiao Lan… I think you're Prince." I whisper in a low voice, just enough for her to hear then she freezes and her eyes widen at me as she frantically looks around to make sure no one heard. I stand there firmly, crossing my arms, and I look down at her slightly.

"Er… H-how did you…" She stammers.

"From what I saw in that class, I pieced two and two together and figured it out but don't worry Xiao Lan… I won't tell anyone." I smile and Lan sighs in relief.

"Thanks Jing… I don't want anyone to know about me being Prince yet…"

I nod at her and wave. "You're right. See you later." I walk off to my second class, leaving Xiao Lan staring at my back and sighing again. I pull out my cell phone and notice I received a text from Arctic Fox.

"Play?" is his message and I smile softly then text back to tell him that I'd play tonight. I guess Arctic Fox hasn't found a stronger team to battle against and wants to level up with me again. I frown slightly at my thoughts. 'Will they accept me if they just found out that I am actually a girl…'


	4. Chapter 4

**Sleepywolf:** Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter Four, Thanks for the Reviews and I sure enjoy listen to your advice.

To your many questions: I cannot find a damn good site for Chinese translation to help me T_T that's why I have hard time try to figure out where to type and where to find them. If you have any good Chinese Translation. I would be happy~!

And to other question: I'm not sure if I want Arctic Fox/Oc but it looks like it was already is. But if you want other Pairing to pair up or maybe a love triangle like Wicked/Prince/Gui? Please tell me quickly so that I can make a great idea and make up for this story in future later.

I don't own 1/2 Prince, they belong to Yu Wo expect for my OC characters.

ENJOY!

and don't forget to Review~ 8D

* * *

I was off on my own, training out of my pleasure as I hear something noisy near the cliff and I blink, wondering what's going on as I walk through the forest, holding my staff steady, hoping not to get myself killed by the mob. As I peek around the trunk of a tree, I notice a male Elf warrior in trouble with the mob and he is stuck near the cliff edge.

'Why do I always find someone who has trouble...' I sigh and decide to help this male Elf out as I shout, "Summon Animal: Ghost Wolves!" My four ghost wolves that are huge like a horse are growling at the demon spawn, who turns around and notices the four wolves who are standing there. The demon spawn snarls and looks ready to rip something out.

"CHARGE!" I shout, pointing my staff at them and they roar and start to attack the demon spawns and they drag them away from the male elf. The elf pants, surprised to see them attack to protect him, and notices me standing there holding up a Healing potion and smiling. "Here, drink it up. Don't worry, I will help you with them since you seem to be in trouble."

"T-thanks..." He smiles weakly as he starts to drink the Healing potion to regain his health and glances at the wolves. "Those yours?"

"Ye-yea... Those are my Summon animals. Ghost wolves who are great for luring mobs away from the person." I smile, "They should be done soon..." I mutter as one of the ghost wolves break the Demon's head off as they all disappear in a smoke screen, telling me the fight was over.

"There. Done." I smile and walk over to pick up the remains and walk back to give the Elf another health potion. "Drink up more. You're still injured." I huff slightly and ask, "By the way, why so many mobs?"

"O..oh, my team and I were trying to train with Dark Phantoms for the tournament... and I had to help lure some mobs away and well... here we are." He explains, drinking up more as I frown slightly.

"I see..."

"My name is Prince... what's yours?"

I blink in surprise and widen my eyes, "Xiao Lan..."

Prince's eyes go wide and he squeaks, "Y-you...Jing...No way..."

"Ah...it's a long story..." I smile weakly, not believing I got to meet Prince aka my good friend Xiao Lan as I sit down, giving some remains to him to sell or use later. I start to explain from the beginning to end as Prince's eyes widen in disbelief.

"So your mom didn't know that you're a girl? That's awful..." Prince looks down as I smile and shrug it off, "It's alright. I've accepted that fate and I try to make sure my mom is as happy as ever, even if I have to become a boy. Dad supports me in more ways than you think, but you're the first one that I have told about it.."

"So that's why you became a girl in Second Life? To get your second chance at being a girl?" Prince blinks and looks up.

"Yeah...and it works. By the way, my avatar name is Fiachra." I grin, causing Prince to smile. I notice someone coming up and I see a tall dark elf who stares down at us, he has blond hair up in a ponytail. I blush slightly at how cute he is but he looks familiar to me somewhat.

"Found you."

"Ah. Wicked!"

"Glad you two found each other. I guess I will leave to meet up with a good friend of mine." I smile, standing up as Wicked nods towards me saying, "Thank you for taking care of Prince. We were worried that he didn't reply to us like last time."

"Last time? You mean you've done this before?" I glance at Prince with concern and he laughs, standing up to brush some dust off, "No worries, but this time it was different because you came and saved my life." He smiles at me as I smile back happily.

"Yes." Wicked agrees, remembering the last time he came and found the truth about Prince and swore to protect him with his life.

"By the way, Fiachra! Why not join up with us! We were planning to join the tournament! Your summons sound awesome!" Prince smiles and I blink nervously and shake my head, smiling.

"Nah... tournaments are not really my thing. Besides, you need five team members to take in. And I think you already have one to join. So I'm good myself."

"Awww... but can you just come and watch us battle then?" Prince frowns slightly as Wicked joins in. "You could watch my team also."

"That does sound nice...I'm not really a violent person after all but I can sit back and cheer you two on." I grin and slam my fist against my palm as if I have an idea, "I could invite my good friend to watch or maybe join?"

"That would be a great idea!" Prince grins and I nod and say, "Hang on so I can PM him."

"_Arctic Fox? Are you on? I repeat: Arctic Fox! This is Fiachra calling in!"_

"_What?"_

"_Ah! Fox, I was wondering if you want to go watch that tournament or are you busy trying to find a team of your own?"_

"_Hmm, no I'm busy"_

"_Ah...Okay.. Good luck though." _I have an anime tear down my cheek and sigh, shrugging my shoulders, "He won't come." I look at Prince and Wicked who look at each other and shrug.

"Maybe he was busy..." Wicked ponders.

"He is. He wanted to be the strongest one out there for some reason. I think he hates to lose." I smile. "He's pretty much anti-social. Besides I think he's trying to find a good rival to enjoy fighting..."

"You seem to know this Arctic Fox so well..." Wicked blinks and I chuckle.

"Yeah, let's just say... He's kinda my partner in crime but we're so opposite. Anyway, I have to go and see him right away. So good luck at the Tournament, Prince, Wicked."

"Thanks." They both say, watching me wave and walk through the forest once again. Prince sighs softely and smiles, 'Hope we will see each other again, Jing..."

As I pass through the forest to find myself in Moon City, humming a small tune, I notice some males stopping to stare, and I blush again, having an anime sweatdrop. I step inside the cafe to glance around before smiling at the familiar avatar as I walk over to sit down on the opposite side of the table he's sitting at.

"Hey."

"Hn." Arctic Fox sips tea in a relaxing way as he pushes the plate filled with three meatbuns in my direction and I pick one up to eat.

"Why?" Arctic Fox asks, glancing up at me with his brown eyes in curiosity and I blink trying to figure out what he's asking.

"Ah! Right. Well, I met this friend of mine from University who happened to be here for the Tournament. He invited me to go join or watch but I declined...just thought you might want to since you want to get stronger, right? I smile at Arctic Fox who's in deep thought.

"I do...but I want to be stronger in my own way..." He replies, sipping the tea as he closes his eyes. I nod and nibble on the meatbun. I ponder in my thoughts and frown slightly, knowing I'm still lower in level than Arctic Fox, being level 62. I glance outside, noticing the ship in the port.

'Maybe I can train harder in the other countries, would it help me up level up easily or faster... but that means I have to split from him...' I glance at Arctic fox who seems to be focused on his own thoughts about how to get stronger.

"...Hey Fox." I mutter softly, yet loud enough for him to blink and snap out of his thoughts to look at me with a serious expression, but he notices my face and waits for me to continue. "I was thinking about going to the other Continent to get stronger... I know it means I can't talk to you while I'm over there ...but I promise this...I will become stronger, strong enough to make you proud and call me your partner." I blush slightly.

"..." Arctic Fox glances at the ship then back at me in thought, then he sighs, "Okay... but promise me that you would return back here safely..."

I blink and glance at Arctic Fox who glances away...wait... is that blushing on his face. I smile and nod.

"I'll promise." I say, happy that Arctic Fox understands me so well, as if we knew each other for a lifetime. I blink and pull out my pouch to search for something. "Oh! I thought you might want that since I have no use for it. Where is it ... Aha! There it is." I pull out a cross shaped long sword that's golden, causing Arctic Fox's eyes to widen and I grin, setting it down on the table.

"Consider that my late or early birthday gift to you, Arctic Fox. I think you'll use it a lot. I hear it's one of the three Godly swords in the Second Life game, or that's what the NPC told me before, anyway..."

"Three Godly swords? " He questions and I nod, saying, "Yeah. They called that sword Bloodthirst. Odd name, huh?" I chuckle softly and push it towards Arctic Fox who gingerly picks it up to test the swinging and I watch his expression change from serious to pleased. He smirks, glancing at me as I blush slightly at the expression on his handsome face.

"Thank you, Fiachra."

"E...eo..I-it's no problem!" I blush even more, causing Arctic fox to blink in confusion, wondering if I have a fever or not.

Slowly, I hop on the ship and turn around to look down at Arctic Fox who will watch me sail away. He has Bloodthirst by his side, safe and sound, as I start to lean down and say, "You will get stronger! I believe in you!"

"All aboard! All aboard! Departing for the East Continent!"

I stand there, feeling the ship start to move slowly and I look at Arctic Fox standing there watching me. I wave at him to let him know and I smile as the island slowly disappears from my sight. "Don't worry, Fox...I will get stronger too."

And boy, it sure is a long trip to the East Continent...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sleepywolf99: Here the Fifth Chapter, Hope you all enjoy this chapter as much as you like. Don't forget to Review and tell me what my criticize are. I'll be happy to hear them. :D**

**I don't own 1/2 Prince Characters and its story. Only my Oc characters that is hidden in Magical Land of Ice cream.  
**

* * *

"Damn..I forgot that I wasted all my good money for the ride..." I groan, patting my growling stomach that demands food. I was alone in the dark forest, wondering where to go since I'm pretty much at a loss here. I stare down at a small white wolf who's trotting merrily on its way but then the wolf pauses and notices me and we stand in silence, staring at each other.

A dust ball rolls by as my pure white hair flows gently in the wind blowing past us and we're still standing in silence, staring at each other.

"AIYAHAHAHAHAHA! MEAT! ITS MEAT!" I shout at the top of my lungs as if I was a lunatic; I charge after the wolf who flees in fear and an anime tear runs down its cheek and I chase after it with my staff up in the air, posing to throw the staff and kill it.

I was sitting near the fireplace with a wood stick holding the wolf, burning it to a roast as I hum happily, satisfied with my hunt. I check the meat to make sure it is not raw and is cooked enough to eat. "I'm glad I found meat in this forest!" I hum happily.

"Ahh! I'm stuffed already!" I smile, patting my stomach and laying down to stare up in the dark sky where the half moon and twinkling stars are. I lay there in deep thought and speak aloud, "I wonder how I can level myself up here...and how to earn lots of money. I need five thousand crystal coins to get back to Central like I promised Arctic Fox..." I ponder more then stand up with a determined expression on my face.

"Well I promised him that I would get stronger and make him proud!" I nod and sigh, "If only i can find myself a way out of this area. Damn I sucked at directions for a while..." I glance around, "But it couldn't be worse than what I did in the WoW game and got lost in Stormwind City." I laugh weakly at the thought of being lost in the huge city.

"Anyway! Off I go!" I shake my head to snap out of it and start to walk deeper into the wood and find more monsters to fight and level up, earning some money along the way. One slow week later, I was in the city of the White Tiger in the west, sitting in a restaurant called Zhunghualou enjoying those Dragon Dumplings as I have an anime tear down my face.

"Damn ...they are really good!" I sigh blissfully and pout, "Wish Fox was here to enjoy those with me... oh well. Can't be a beggar..." I smile and hum softly, taking another bite of the dumplings, then I pause as i notice a huge mob. But that's not it... one person stands out. He's wearing golden armor with lots of fur around its helmet and cloak that's designed with a dragon on it and he smirks coolly down at the girl that seems to be familiar along with another male.

"Why didn't you tell me you were eating at Zhonghualou? Those idiot waters didn't accept money from the female boss, did they? If they did, they're going to get a good, hard lecture!" The male chuckles and laughs oddly and .. is that a peacock behind it who seems to mimic the man's laughter?

I have an anime sweatdrop, 'I feel like I'm going to barf all my food...' I sigh in disappointment, nibbling on the dumpling, 'Arctic Fox seems way cooler than him...'

"Huang Wei, you're too much! Who's the female boss?" said the female with blond pigtails that seemed to look like Lu Jing. She wears a Han styled outfit and a head piece with the Yin-Yang symbol on it. She stands up, glaring at the outdated person.

"Of course! It's you! Xiao Jing, this restaurant is mine, and you're my beloved wife, so certainly it's you!" Huang Wei blushes, coming close to Jing who's trying to move away. I frown slightly, feeling like there's going to be trouble.

"Jing is not your wife. Stop spouting nonsense!" said the male who stood up to defend his friend Jing who looks like Yun Fei. He wears Taoist robes, and he's glaring at Huang Wei, who stopped flirting with Jing and glared at him.

"You're just pestering Jing to no end...and a piece of trash like you actually dares to walk with Jing?" Huang Wei glares and grabs the throat of Wen who gasps in pain as he growls, "I've told you before. I'll kill you every time I see you. Do you understand or not?"

'That's so cruel...' I frown, wondering if I should interfere with them or not.

"Huang Wei, let go of Wen! You hear me?" Jing shouts.

"What, even if you kill me, Jing will still follow me instead..." Wen chuckles, grinning in pain. Huang Wei growls and throws Wen down into the table, hard enough to break it, "DON'T GET AHEAD OF YOURSELF!"

"WEN!" Jing cries in worry as my eyes widen and I frown. I stand up with my staff to get ready to kick their ass, no matter what, but I stop as I notice someone familiar. I frown slightly, 'Huh? What is he doing here?'

Huang Wei commanded his own small mob of people to attack Wen and Prince, but suddenly Prince just attacked them out of anger. I have an anime sweat drop, wondering if it was for himself or the food.

"Ten seconds... SCRAM! OR YOU'RE DEAD!" Prince roars at the rest of the mob who looks scared for a moment and flees or jumps out of the window screaming for their dear lives.

"Too strong, dage!" Wen gasps in surprise along with Jing, whose jaw dropped and I have an anime sweat drop. I walk over to them and hear Prince's request.

"May I order another Chili Oil Wanton..."

"Is food all you can think of?" I smile, causing Prince, Wen, and Jing to glance at me and see me smiling. Prince looks surprised. "Fiachira! What are you doing way out here!" He smiles, seeming to forget about the Chili Oil Wanton for now.

"Just leveling up and looking around for stronger monsters." I smile at Prince who seems to be happier than before.

In Reality:

Another day, I relax in my room, sighing happily as I debate in my head if I want to get on Second Life since it's Sunday and no classes today. I feel my phone ringing and I flip out, wondering who's calling. I answer the phone, "yo?"

"JING! Quickly! Get on Second Life! We need to find 5,000 crystal coins to get back to Central!" Xiao Lan screams in my ear and I jump out of the bed, twitching slightly. I groan, rubbing my ear, "And why is that? I was merely there for training and leveling up before going back to Central. Why are you in a hurry?" I frown.

"I need to get back to Central because I'm the Lord there!" Xiao Lan whines and starts to explain the situation that Wicked told her and i sigh, looking down and nodding my head, "Alright..Alright. I'll get there in a few minutes."

"Thank you so much!" Xiao Lan squeals in happiness and hangs up as I have a dead panned expression, "I bet you just want me there since I'm the only one who knew about your secret...' I shake my head and close the phone to grab my headgear and lay down to close my eyes.

In game:

I stand beside Prince while Jing and Wen stand behind us and I talk to Prince privately, _**"It's good that Jing and Wen aren't leading, we would've gotten lost my now and never would get out again... We should be careful not to lose them."**_

Prince nods in agreement, still in his serious mode, trying to look more like a Dage in front of Jing and Wen. Hopefully they won't discover his real identity. We stare at the mobs before us.

Demons. They live in dim, damp tunnels, and usually work alone. They have extremely high agility.

"Dage, when will we start fighting?" Wen asks, and we glance at each other then nod. Prince commands them, "Wen, Jing, you two stay in the back. Fiachra? Could you summon your animals to help me"

"Of course." I nod and twirl my staff in front of me and I chant, "Summon animal: Firecat!" I slam my staff down in front of me and Wen and Jing gasp in awe of my summoning. They notice the ancient writing in the circle beside me and it starts to glow bright red as a huge lynx comes out of the circle, shaking its reddish fur and roaring proudly.

"Alright! Let's get started!" I grin as Prince nods and starts to charge towards the demon. I point at the demon and glance at the Firecat, "GO!"

The lynx heeds my command as it starts to run towards the demon. The demon was getting madder and madder at Prince for cutting off its arm as the lynx roars, hitting the demon and a huge mushroom smokes up in the air. The demon disappears in thick air, leaving two demon horns behind.

Prince picks them up and carries them to Wen and Jing, and he says, "I know a bit about the demon's power now. They're still within my attack abilities. I'm sure Fiachra and I could devise a plan to help you guys level."

"Let's use this area... Dage, you lead the demons here. Jing, use your scrolls freely. I won't let the demons harm you. Wen, you put up a hindering barrier." I explain and they nod as Prince leaves to find demons and carry them back here.

We go from one to two then to three. Three's the max. If there's any more, I don't think Prince and i would be able to stop them in time. My summon animals are slowly increasing their power and leveling along with me while Prince's defense slowly improves. This is nice training, just that. It'd be better if the demons were stronger...

"Wah! I leveled up two times! We've even finished the demon horn quest a few times now!" Wen says happily.

"Are there stronger monsters to fight?" Prince asks.

"Yea. I think we could go fight against Demon Maidens..." I ponder, remembering that I spent a few times here and there with demon maidens before Prince and his friends arrived.

"Demon maidens?" Prince glances at me in question while Jing and Wen look at me expecting answers and I smile.

"The horns of demon maidens are worth much more than normal demons. Their fatal point is the head, but they have sharp nails for weapons, along with a dramatic increase in speed. So I think they're strong enough for us to go and fight a few of them." I suggest.

They all agree and head off to fight against the maidens and level up more. I smile proudly since I leveled up to 70. We're back in the same restaurant to relax and eat as Wen chats happily.

"Wah! Dage and Fiachra are so strong! In just three days, Lu Jing leveled five times and I leveled two times! We really leveled faster by fighting those monsters!"

"Hmm" Prince was in deep thought as I smile and Jing and Wen talking to each other until Prince breaks it up, "I can't stay here much longer."

"Eh? You have to leave, Dage?" Jing blinks.

"Yes but not yet, I need to make some money, five thousand crystal coins." Prince explains.

"Make money?" Wen asks. "You're in need of money, Dage.. but you didn't share with us, even on the previous mission!"

"..."

"Don't worry. Dage and I will share money. I think I need to earn a little more to make 10,000 for us both to go back to Central anyway."

"Really?" Jing blinks and looks at me.

"Yes."

"But.." Wen looks sad.

"Keep your money. You need to change your equipment soon anyway." I smile and pat Prince's shoulder. "We'll manage."

Prince has a troubled expression on his face and Jing sighs and looks serious, "Dage, Fiachra, I saw a mission earlier. Its rewards are high. The contents did seem hard. We have to retrieve the hairband of the demon king. Even if we can't defeat him, we can grab the hairband and run!" Jing explains.

Prince and I glance at each other and nod, accepting the mission and we're off in the wood near the demon areas again. We search for the demond lord and Wen and Jing start to question Prince as I have an anime sweat drop.

Suddenly I got this chill in my spine as I quickly push Jing out of the way, "LOOK OUT!" I got hit.

Critical hit -150!

I cough up some blood and Prince senses it also. He kicks Wen out of the way and blocks the attack but he gets injured in a way and spins backward to dodge, glaring. I cough as Jing tries to help heal me back up. I glance up and notice a male with long red hair in a ponytail and a scar on his left cheek. He's wearing a red flowered kimono over a hakama. His red eyes glare at all of us.

'He's stronger than Prince, that's for sure...but why'd he attack us for no reason...' I think the same thing Prince does, and I frown, trying to figure it out.

"Hey! You! Why'd you attack us? I'll report you!" Prince glares, pointing his sword at the red-haired male.

"Da..Dage... He's not a player... He's the de-demon lord!" Wen shakily points out.

'Eh? Demon lord? But he doesn't look like a monster.. except...' My eyes go wide at the answer that hit me like a rock. I blink at the demon lord who glares at Prince.

"Elf, why do you set foot on my territory? Do you not know that you're unwelcome in the demon lair?"

"Dage! He's the intellectual species!" I shout, warning Prince and he glances at me with a shocked expression, realizing the same thing. He notices the demon lord's glares.

"Elf, what have you come here for? The east continent has very few elves. This is the first time I've seen one.."

"Elf?" Wen blinks.

"Dage..?" Jing whispers.

I slowly get up, the demon lord glancing at me curiously, and I shakily walk to clasp my hand on prince's shoulder. Prince glances at me in worry. I stand there trying to look brave as I bow slightly.

"I apologize, we didn't know that we've stepped in your territory but we've come here to ask you."

"Ask me?" The demon lord responds in curiosity.

"Yes. We're here to get your headband." I smile at the demon lord who blinks in surprise.

"Headband?" The lord frowns slightly and says," Many people come to fight me, just for this old tattered hairband? What's the use of this?"

'Whoa .. so that means many people failed? Just how strong is this intellectual monster..?' I ponder and blink as Prince talks.

"Someone entrusted me.."

I glance at Prince, wondering what he's up to as the Demon lord glares at Prince, "Who?"

"That ... she... she said she's your lover!" Prince quickly replies, causing me to have an anime sweat drop, wondering why Prince was bullshitting in front of the demon lord, "She asked me.." Prince whispers.

"Lo..ver.." The demon lord pauses in silence with eyes full of sorrow, "It's her ... I see.." He mutters softly and I have a confused expression.

'Wait .. this isn't really the mission... it's something more..' I ponder.

"Tell me, what else did she say?" The demon lord pleads for more and I stand there and smile sadly.

"She told us to tell you, she'll be waiting for you for you forever."

The demon lord stands there, looking down and sighing. He smiles softly as he shakes his head, " That silly girl.." He starts to take off the white ribbon, showing his long red hair down and he walks towards me cautiously so he doesn't scare me away. I stand there firmly, wondering what's going on and he gives me the ribbon. "Tell her not to wait for me. I can't turn back anymore." He asks me. I stand there blinking and looking at the ribbon.

"Why? Why don't you go to her side? Why do you linger here as a demon lord?" Prince asks sadly and I hold the ribbon, frowning slightly.

"You don't need to know. Just relay my words." The Demon lord glances at us then vanishes, causing Prince to run up and shout out, "DEMON LORD!"

I stand there, still frowning, "He's only an intellectual monster... only an intellectual monster...? Only ... an intellectual monster?' I start to question myself on this situation.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sleepywolf: Thanks you for all Review~ Make me feel all fuzzy and warm inside of my heart. c:**

**I need your helps to help me vote on which one will goes with Fiachira. Arctic Fox or Kenshin. They're both hot I know but still Fiachira need to go with ONE of them.**

**So message or Review me for that vote. I would be grateful for that one :D**

**1/2 Prince characters don't belong to me, Only Yu Wo. Expect for Fiachira.**

**Enjoys.  
**

* * *

"Great! That mission was so simple! Now we can go get our Reward!" Wen smiles at both of us who have a second though as I glance at Prince.

"Dage..." I say, using his fake name, "I think we should go find his lover and return this to her..." I feel sorry for that Red-haired Samurai.

"Fiachira, but..." Jing blinks, trying to stop me as Prince waves his hand up in the air signaling them to stop.

"Don't say anymore. I've already decided. We will return the hair band to his lover like Fiachira said."

Wen and Jing glance at each other before Wen then sigh, "Ok! Since Dage and Fiachira already decided, We'll find her together!" He holds a determined look. As we start to agree on something and decide to walk through the cave, we don't know where to find the place where the demon lord's lover is. We walk through the dark tunnel in deep thought without speaking to each other.

Wen starts to run up ahead as I hold the hair band close to myself and look down at it in deep thought but then I get snapped out of it. "DAGE! FIACHIRA! Come look over here!" Wen waves at us as we glance at each other in curiosity and walk over to see what Wen has to say or what he saw. "There seems to be something down here..." Wen points down as Prince and I stand there to look over and see a pitch black chasm.

"Its pitch black-"

Prince and I feel someone shove us over the edge, and Wen grabs the hair band out of my hand as I gasp, glancing at them in disbelief. What kind of friends are they? As we fall downward into the pitch blackness, darkness takes over our eyes. Slowly, I start to get the feeling back in my body as I get this feeling of some wetness against my lip. I'm wondering what it was as I decide to open my eyes. A blurry image comes in my view and it slowly starts to turn colorful to me as I notice the familiar red-hair. I blink again, noticing it was the same demon lord...

And..

His lip.

Is on.

My Lip.

I freeze stiffly then quickly return to my mind as I shove the demon lord off of me quickly in anime way and I quickly get up, moving backwards to feel my back against the wall, staring pale at the demon lord who blinks, seeming to be fine about this situation.

Oh, Just Fuckin' Great. My First Kiss to an NPC...

"Do you feel better?" Demon lord asks as I blink, trying to calm myself down and I notice Prince is lying down there motionless, probably dreaming about food. I nod, taking the situation into my mind, remembering that Jing and Wen did actually push both of us off and...demon lord is there, saving my life by doing CPR.

"Ye...Yea..I guess so...Thank you for saving me." I bow slightly as Demon lord gives me a blank look then looks at Prince, pointing down at him, "Is he better also? He seems to be drooling a bit..." He questions, holding a curious yet blank look at Prince's sleeping form.

"I think he might have a good dream...Here, let me wake him up." I start to kick his side, "Wake up Prince!"

-HP 60!

"Gah! Fia-Fiachira! Why did you kick me so hard!" Prince whines, clinging onto his side and blinking at the situation and he looks around quickly to notice that they're still in the cave, staring at the Demon lord then me then back at him. "Oh..." He slowly realizes then looks down, sighing.

"Prince..." I bend down to pat on his head.

"Were you betrayed by your friends?" Demon lord asks, glancing down at us as Prince nods slightly as I answer for him. "It seems so."

"Do you regret trusting them?" He asks again.

"No, We don't." Prince stands up as Demon lord blinks in confusion and Prince smiles, "I'd help them no matter what. I'm lucky they don't know my name and face. So when I meet them again, they won't feel guilty." Prince starts to become dramatic while trying to chew down the tissue out of nowhere as he poses, anime tear running down his cheek, "Leaving the Person 'Dage' to disappear like this, may not be such a bad ending!"

The Demon lord and I stand there with an anime sweat drop, imagining Prince wave good bye to the image of Dage who laughs, waving back and singing, "Bye bye~ The teletubbies say Bye Bye~"

"...I don't understand what he's saying..." Demon lord looks at me and I shrug, "Just forget it. This is complicated...even I don't know what's going through his mind."

Prince waves the Dage image away, blushing and grinning sheepishly as Demon lord nods and turns around to glance at us before nodding again, "Follow me, I'll take you two to see someone."

"Eh?" Prince blinks and asks, "To see who?"

"This is a mission, a hidden mission. And I can't disobey it." Demon lord says as he starts to walk away causing Prince and I to glance at each other in confusion then decide to go with the flow and see what's going on.

I can't help but want to ask something, "Demon lord...Are you...really an NPC?" I look at the Red-haired Samurai NPC who whispers, barely loud enough for both of us to hear him say, "I'm a NPC...am I?"

It really breaks both of our hearts, to see him with that expression as I wonder if it isn't something a NPC would say, could it be, he really has developed feelings? I've never seen a NPC with that expression.

"Do you have your own conscience?" I ask again, looking at his back as Demon lord is in silence. We continue to walk and few minutes later, he starts to say, "I don't know. It's just that while I was fighting with a player one day, I suddenly felt really odd. I didn't know what I was doing, as if I needed to find someone...find her...but as I listen to the conversations between players, I realize that it's not really like that." He stops walking and turns around, "I'm a NPC. And it took me a great deal of time to understand what a NPC really is. From that moment on, I didn't understand what I was anymore."

"YOU'RE A PERSON WITH FEELINGS!" Prince blurts out angrily, causing the Samurai to blink in surprise by his burst as I nod in agreement and Prince continues, "Demon lord...NO! Why don't I give you a name?" Prince says.

"Name?" The Samurai's expression turns into a surprised yet confused expression as I nod and step up, smiling, "Yes, all people have names, How about Kenshin?" I suggest the name and Prince nods, liking the name. The demon lord blinks and asks again.

"Kenshin?"

We arrive at an area that looks like a glass wall and I glance around in curiosity to know what we're here for as Prince starts to ask Kenshin some questions.

"The person we're seeing, what's his name?"

"He was originally called "Lantis Ilyushin", but he told me to call him Sunshine."

Prince and I have a blank look at the name, thinking it's a horrible name and wondering who created that name as Kenshin announces that we're here already as Prince and I have a jaw-dropping moment when we look up at the huge green door frame with a huge jewel on the door.

"WAH! SUCH A HUGE JEWEL!" Prince starts to drool, wagging his tail as if he was plotting to take that thing down to exchange for ferry tickets and Kenshin glances at us, "I hope you won't harm him. Although the mission plot says to fight him, you don't need to because Sunshine isn't under the system's control anymore." Kenshin starts to push the door as Prince and I have a small weak laughing moment.

'Come on! We can't even fight against you! Plus this is a super perverse hidden mission'

"Sunshine, This is Prince, an elf and Fiachira, a human that happened to pass the hidden mission together." Kenshin says to someone that's hidden in the shadows at the top of the stairs and I hear the voice say, "Ah! Really?"

As the shadows shift and comes in the light, we stare at the human with purple hair and green eyes. He wears a two piece Arabian outfit and his feet are wrapped in bandages that are based off an Arab prince as he smiles and bows down in front of us.

"Greeting Prince, Fiachira. I'm Sunshine."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Prince smiles, blinking in surprise as this was the first time he's met an Arabian person. I smile and bow in greeting, "It's a pleasure to meet you Sunshine."

We start to talk about our own mission and that Prince was here on the East continent and has to find a way back to the Central continent. I told them about my little adventure in the Central continent and that I came here to find stronger monsters to level up easily.

"How great. I really want to go to the central continent to see the outside world. I really want to see the real sunshine." Sunshine sighs in bliss in his daydreams, imagining how it looks in the Central continent and I blink.

"Sunshine? I see. That's why you named yourself Sunshine."I start to get the idea. Prince smiles and holds up his determined face, "Ok! You all follow me, and we'll go to the Central continent! You guys can disguise yourselves as players, don't worry. we won't tell on you. Right, Fiachira?" Prince glances at me.

I nod as Sunshine smiles brightly and asks, "Really? You're willing to take us?"

"Yes. But you guys can leave even without me, right? Why don't you?" I blink and look at them in confusion as Kenshin start to answer with a sad smile on his face, "It's useless, I've tried. If the hidden mission isn't accessed and I leave the demon cave, the system will forcibly bring me back. And Sunshine can't even step out of this palace."

"Great! Now you can leave!" Prince smiles as Sunshine shakes his head and holds the hand up to stop him, "No...you have to fulfill Kenshin's wishes first."

"Psh! You sure want a lot!" Prince huffs as Kenshin has a anime vein, glaring at Prince, "It's set by the system...This hidden mission is..."

**Say the client is my lover**

**Retrieve hair band**

**Bring hair band to my lover. She will then beg you to bring me to her.**

**Come report her death to me at the demon cave**

**I follow you to meet her, but we only see her grave.**

**You take me for Revenge**

**Mission complete. I become your human Pet.**

"No wonder no one finished this mission..It's a REVOLVING CURSE!" I shout at the mission guide as Kenshin looks blankly at me and says, "Sunshine's mission is even harder..." I have a shocked expression on my face and glance at him, "EH!" He shrugs and closes his eyes, "After getting me, you must fall off a cliff. I will save you, bring you to Sunshine then say his full name."

"Lantis Ilyushin?" Prince asks.

"Yup!" Sunshine and Kenshin nod, "Right. Or you'll be killed by Sunshine, losing the opportunity to do this mission again."

"Ha ha...how difficult. Looks like no one will finish this even after half life closes." Prince chuckles nervously, not knowing what to do and Sunshine complains about his real name, "I don't like that name. It's even carved at the highest peak of the world!"

"There, There, We won't say your real name Sunshine, even we don't like that name also." I pat on Sunshine's back and agree with him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sleepywolf:** Chapter seven is up and please excuse my grammar since I was pretty exhausted from the work that try to kill me for eight hour two times a week! D8 and I will apologize if the story is bit quick or have a horrible Grammar sentence. Blame my brain. -nod-

I don't own 1/2 Prince, Yu Wo does.

Enjoy.

* * *

"So...There are two of us. One of us can take each Hidden Quest..." I point out, staring at Kenshin, then at Sunshine who stares at us innocently like puppies would do. I turn around to face Prince who blinks in surprise.

"Which one do you want to take, Kenshin or Sunshine?" I cross my arms, waiting for Prince to decide as Prince gulps, debating the pros and cons of choosing either Kenshin's quest or Sunshine's. "Well, Prince? The time is ticking..." I tap my foot, patiently.

Prince gulps and says, "I'll take Kenshin's Quest then. Since Sunshine's Quest is... harder. Sorry, Fiachira!" Prince starts to run out of the palace room as Kenshin sighs and glances at me, then running out to follow Prince. I think my mind played with me, but Kenshin seemed to be disappointed, then the emotion disappeared from his eyes.

"Hmm... must be my imagination. So, Sunshine, what do I have to do for this quest?" I turn around to face the Arab prince who smiles brightly at me.

"You have to take the Prophet Mission from the Adventurers' council. That's where my Quest start. Good luck Fiachira... I wish I can help you, but.." Sunshine looks downcast, a bit guilty as I smile at him.

"Nah, its no problem. I used to be alone all the time on my quests and mission before I met Arctic Fox. Don't worry Sunshine. I will get you out of here soon." I pat Sunshine's shoulder, smiling, then walk out of the palace while Sunshine watches my back with a small smile.

I get out of the cave with the bright blue sky greeting me cheerfully. I sigh happily, glad to be out of the dark cave for a while, as I stretch my arms in the air muttering, "Alright. Off to the Quest!" I point out toward the White Tiger city to find the quest of the councils courts.

I walk through and around the people, who seem to be crowded or talking to their teammate or friends that I don't know, and enter the huge court house to ask one for one of the people who are in high chair for the quests. Thirty minutes of arguments, and I finally walk out with three maps in my hand, blinking and frown.

"Three maps. The three prophets? How can I find them with only three dots..." I tilt my head to look at the three small papers, one with a dot each on the ink paper, as I continue to stare blankly at them, trying to figure out how to solve this problem. I notice the small papers look like they are similar. I put them all together into one giant map and grin, "Oh! Like a puzzle! I see, I see." I nod to myself and notice the dots are a bit further from each other "...So I have to go there..." I start walking towards the way where the maps told me to go.

About twenty minutes later, I happen to find first of the Prophets, who seems to be a small, old monk. He nods at me in sagely way as I smile politely. "Hello there, I'm here for the quest and I happened to hear that you have a Fragment of the map."

"Yes I do...but first...You must play a game..." The old man coughs and hacks, then looks up at me weakly before saying, "You must play a game of Big and Small with me...to see how lucky you are..."

"Eh? Do I have to?" I whine softly.

"Yes." The old man demands before picking out the game in front of us, giving me the dice that determined my luck. Somehow, I was lucky as three more maps appeared, leading me to the top of the Azure Mountain where the Prophet's stone lay. I grinned, posing my victory sign, "I've never thought it would be this easy! And Prince complained about how hard this quest is! I wonder why Kenshin said this is harder than his...I wonder how Prince is doing right now..."

"SAVE ME!" Prince screams loudly while he was running for his life from the enormous NPC monster, Satan, who seem to be angry as he chases after the pitiful Prince. Kenshin, following behind, trying to save Prince's and his ass, mentally cursing at Satan.

"Ah, Prince will be fine. After all, he has Kenshin who's stronger than him." Shrugging, I hum happily, fixing the maps once again to find another passage to Azure Mountain. Arriving there, a deadpan expression was on my face as I look way up at the Mountain that seem to be dangerous for me to climb. I sigh, shoving the maps in my skirt pocket. Climbing the steep mountain, I was chanting 'For Sunshine, for Sunshine, for Sunshine...get my ass up there...' over and over like a mantra.

I slowly got tired, panting from a parched throat. Gradually, I got to the top, noticing three shadowy figures standing before me. I was staring blankly at one person who look like a Karate master, one as a chef and the other a boxer with a huge white afro hair. The leader of the three points at himself with a thumb, shouts happily, "Come! Young one! If you can strike us down, you can become the Demon Lord!"

"...Oh really?" I stare at them, questioning they're seriousness as they nodded, getting ready to take me down. I twitch irritable and swiftly took out my stave, shouting, "Come on out! KRAKEN!" as the purple circle next to me glow bright purple and a storm brewing over us as the lightning came down, striking down around the circle as a huge purple chimera on two legs, roaring loudly as he snarled softly at the three prophets who seem to be unfazed by the huge chimera. "Kick their ass Kraken." I point at the three Prophets who start to charge toward us as Kraken snorted as if he was amuse by their trying and took them out with his lightning bolt attack cause them to screaming in comically way and pass out as the leader of the prophets who shakily held out something to me as I held it up and stare at him.

"This... is... your reward...The Ultimate restoration pill..." as he pass out cold as I stare down at my hand, held a disturbing face on my face as I notice it was not regular pill but a poop shape pill that sure smell like one as I pinch my nose. "What the hell!" I groans and start to ate the whole fast, choke and gags over the horrible taste almost going to throw up but I did held it inside of me and felt like stronger than before.

"Ugh..I'm not going to do that again..." I gagged once more then walk away, leave the three prophets bleeding over their body. Once I arrive back into the Ghost cave on the familiar path as I humming happily, bit happy to get Sunshine freed but first I have to do something important before Sunshine start to attack me.

I open the hugest jewel door but notice there is a small hack on it telling me that Prince did break some jewel to take back with him as I shake my head pitiful and walk inside shout, "Lantis Ilyushin, I set you free."

"Ah! Really?" Sunshine perk up from the couch that he was laying down to smile happily at me as I nodded hear the System voice booming out.

-System Notice, Fiachira acquires human pet. Please set name for your pet.-

"Sunshine!" I shout out as the Profile ID of Sunshine appear in front of me as Sunshine walk beside me to look up at his profiles picture of himself stood there smiles.

"Wow...Level 100...just like Kenshin neh." I have a anime sweat drop, can't image if Sunshine is on rampage along with Kenshin to destroy the world, laughing manically while standing on top of many corpse or unconscious peoples who played Second life. I shudder at that though as Sunshine blink and ask me in concern voice.

"Are you alright Fiachira?"

"Yes..Yes I am. Lets go and find Prince and Kenshin. And you can see the Real Sunshine for the first time." I smiles at Sunshine who perk up happily at the though of see the first light. As I lead Sunshine through the dark cave as Sunshine blink in interesting by how gloomy this cave is and asking lots of question that I don't mind answers:

"Why is this cave so dark?"

"Because it don't have no light inside like your palace does."

"Why?"

"Because we're underground and away from the light."

"Oh. I see."

Slowly as Sunshine was in awe and wish he can look around through the white Tiger city but I grab his shoulder and remind him that we should go and meet Prince and Kenshin as we wandering around, answering lots of Sunshine's question about those shop that he was pointing at. It was interesting to watch Sunshine learning like a child would do.

"Fiachira!"

"Hey!...Oh, Wen, Jing. I though you two went to Central already." I blink, notice Wen and Jing stood behind Kenshin smiling at me as Prince start to explain about Huang Wei start to bully them again and Prince did somewhat involved and pick a fight with him while Kenshin just stood there, shrugging and relaxing decided not to join Prince's fighting while Prince did asked him to.

"...You know, I wonder if you really enjoy fighting more than just rescues them..." I start to look at Prince who chuckle nervously then greeting Sunshine, seem to avoid the question as I sigh and asking.

"So how are we able to get to Central continent but we don't have enough money to pay one each of us to get there." I frown slightly cause Prince to frown also, try to think harder until Sunshine start to save the day. "I can fly us there if you want to."

"Eh? You can?" I blink in surprise at Sunshine who nodded and smiles. "Of course Fiachira. I can summon us a Magical flying carpet to help us flying to the certain area that you wish to go."

Wow, never knew Sunshine is pretty useful right now as I smiles and nodded. "Great! Then we have no problem right guys?" I turn around to look at Wen, Jing and Prince who grinning happily while Kenshin stood there blankly but he did nodded in agreement with me.

"I don't care how you take your revenge, as long as you spare Ice Phoenix." Nan Gong Zui said as he was kneel down, look up at his worst enemy, Fan who smirking down at him as he snort, said in his snobby voice. "Spare Ice Phoenix? Hahaha...She doesn't even want that herself! As for you Nan Gong Zui, I'll definit-"

"WHOAA! LOOK OUT BELOW!"

It was unexpected to Nan Gong Zui and Fan as someone drop hit on top of Fan cause Fan to collapsed down on the hard ground along with the unknown person who just warning too late cause lots of people to stare in silent and shock to notice Prince was on top of Fan as he whimper, rubbing his butt.

"OWCH! Lucky the ground was soft...Hm?" Prince notice something moving under him as he hear the familiar voice that growls, "Get off of me, Bastard!" He looks down blink in surprise. "You again! Why do you keep haunting me like a ghost?"

"Who's haunting who? Why you..." Fan growls as he fuming as Prince point at Fan shouting back, "If you aren't a ghost, then how'd you get under my butt? WEIRDO!"

"WHO'S THE WEIRDO!" Fan bickered back.

"He's here to invade the city. He's finally back..." Lolidragon huffed, anime vein.

"AHH! The stupid city owner has finally returned!" Miwa glares.

"PRINCE~!" Gui have a anime tears down his tear as he try to running toward Prince but held back by Yulain who held him with one arm, glares at Prince wonder why he's coming at the horrible time, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH~!" Gui wailing.

"Your reunion can wait until the invasion is over." Yulain glare at Gui as Prince's ear perk up as he asking. "Invasion?" He quickly punched Fan who spurt out blood and throw backward as he shout, "All the more reason to beat you up!" As he stomped down at Fan's left hand to stop him from drinking the potion.

"ARRGH!" Fan scream in pain as he glare up at Prince, "You coward! Fight me one on one if you've got the guts!"

"One on one?" Prince glance around notice the many mob who stood there, look worried about Fan and glance at Prince warily wonder what to do now. "Sure, but not until I take care of these friends of yours!" Prince smirking.

_**"Prince, put up the blood elf facade, quickly! Ice phoenix betrayed us for Fan, so make her fall in love with you instead, got it?"**_ Lolidragon whisper through the private chats.

_**"Uhhhh...can I refuse**__**?"**_ Prince pleaded as Lolidragon glare at him, _**"**__**Don't you dare!"**_

Prince sigh then look at Nan Gong Zui who slowly got back up, look at Prince but didn't expect Prince to punch his face also as Nan Gong Zui who blink in confuse, held his cheek, "Prince..."

"Put aside what your sis did! Let's vent our anger by beating up this rabble!" Prince nodded at Nan Gong Zui who blinks then nod in agreement. "Yeah."

Prince then glance upward and shout, "You guys done with your tea party yet? Why don't you get down here already! The fight's about to begin!" That sure cause lots of people attentions as they look up to see a flying magical carpet as Sunshine sigh.

"Prince...Can you not stand up so suddenly while we're flying?"

"Are you a idiot! You nearly died there! Lucky someone is there to save your ass!" I shout, wavering my staff around, glare down at Prince while Wen shout, "Dage! Are you alright?"

"I think he is. Come on lets us get down there and kick some ass...I bet you like that don't you?" I glance at Kenshin who glance at the many mobs then look back at me.

"Hn."

"Is that a Yes or a No?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sleepywolf: I apologize for delay on last weekend since I am pretty busy with my Sister wedding and my work. I swear they try to kill me in a slow yet painful way. Anyway, Thanks for review. Make me work hard to make this chapter more...Battle-mode Raid way. And Don't worry Arctic Fox Fans...He will soon come back in Fiachira's life anyway Gyahahaha!**

**Oh, Please message about who you want Fiachira to pair up with. Kenshin or Arctic Fox.**

**Enjoys.  
**

* * *

Once we get down on the ground, we're standing in front of all the mobs who are standing in awe of us. Yun smiles and waves in greeting, "Hello everyone!"

"So, shall we get moving or what, Prince?" I glance at Prince who's grinning at me and takes out the black sabre. He smirks at the mobs who flinch at Prince's blood elf frenzy. "Alright! We're all here! Then let the game... begin!"

"Don't worry about me! Just turn them into pin cushions with your arrows!" Fan shouts, commanding an order before getting slammed down by Wolf who snorts, "You're still fit to get orders?"

"Strange..." I mutter, crossing my arms. Prince glances at me with a serious look. "You think arrows are enough?"

I scoff and shake my head, "Don't be fooled, why wouldn't he just PM the orders?" Swan Beauty nods in agreement and glances at Prince, "She's right...I suggest we organize a line of defense, what do you think, City Lord?"

-"**Sure we can, but use minor spells to help me defend, and major spells to attack the enemies at the back!**"- Prince PMs us all as Swan Beauty protests, -"**But using only minor spells for defense will cause a lot of casualties!**"-

"There's no time to explain, so just do as I say." Prince commands as Nan Gong Zui glances at Swan, "Swan, just do as you're told." He nods at Swan who's concerned and glancing at him then Prince and nods.

"Prince, a leader only has to give orders and coordinate with the troops. So you move to the back." Wicked glances at Prince as Prince has anime tears and starts to protest.

-**"Awww, Zhuo-gege! I wanna fight too..."**-

-**"NO WAY!"**- Wicked quickly replies, glaring at Prince with a serious and concerned look on his face. Prince sighs and looks sat Kenshin. "Kenshin, make sure you protect them for me..."

Kenshin gives Prince a blank look then looks at me, sighing and nodding, "Don't worry, Prince. Kenshin, Sunshine and I will try our best." I smile, patting on Prince's back as he sighs again and walks to the back, whining about not being able to fight. Kenshin glances at me for orders.

"Alright, you heard the whiny prince. Gotta protect them." I smile at Kenshin who grunts and glances at the mobs. I smile at him and tilt my head to him, "When this is finished, I will take you and Sunshine to take a look around in the city! Besides, this is my first time around here too!" I smile brightly at Kenshin and he's still in silence.

"Prepare for battle! Activate Blazing Strength! Protect the city's gemstone!" Nan Gong Zui shouts as he releases his blazing strength along with many other warriors activating their own.

"Oh boy... it's starting? I better activate one of my summon animals to help you." I mutter and quickly chant my summoning skills, causing everyone to stare in awe of the ancient color spell beside me. I shout, "I summon you, BYAKKO!"

A loud roar reaches their ears as mobs whimper at the sight of a huge tiger snarling and roaring with might as he glares at them, awaiting my commands.

The barrier around the castle went down.

"Kenshin, are you asleep? Get moving!" Prince tries to command Kenshin and Kenshin gives the warrior a anime vein glare, plotting to hurt Prince later as he quickly charges into the mobs. I turn to my tiger.

"Quickly! Go aid Kenshin!" I shout and the tiger gives out a roar as he starts to charge towards the mobs who seemed to be focused on Kenshin but screaming in fear at the tiger's fury.

"Wah! So... so strong!"

"What kind of attack was that!"

"Look out for that tiger!"

"GAH!"

Everything's in chaos, thanks to Kenshin and Byakko who seem to enjoy killing people trying their best to fight back but getting sent to their rebirth place again. Prince sighs and glances at me.

"I wonder if I should have taken Sunshine as my pet and Kenshin as yours since he doesn't get what subtlety means...and Kenshin seems to take a great liking to you..."

"Not my fault you chose the easier way. Besides, why do you bother to disguise him with newbie clothes?" I scoff and turn to Sunshine. "By the way, Sunshine. Can you use the Arcane Missiles?" i question my pet who blinks at my request.

"Yes...but that will take a long time to cast." He explains and Prince nods, "That's fine."

"Take your time, but make sure you finish casting before the battle ends... Kenshin seems to enjoy it a lot..." I point at Kenshin who got on the back of Byakko and the tiger rampages through the people while they scream or try to get out of the way but fail.

"Damn it, he's way too fast!"

"TAKE THAT TIGER OUT! TAKE IT OUT!"

"We can't catch up to him!"

"Use the spells against them!"

The mobs are freaking out, confused of who to take out. Kui, the Vice Commander, shouts "Everyone stick to the plan, don't let them distract you!"

"Yes, Sir!"

As the enemy and our friends start to charge towards each other, I quickly summon more friends of mine to help aid them or protect me along with Doll's skulls.

"They've removed their protective barrier! Hurry, mages! Attack!" Kui commands and the mages obey and start to shoot at random targets, hitting the castle, ground and some unlucky people. Some tried to hit the Prince but they miss him or shoot past him as Prince somehow has a sock that sticks on his head from nowhere.

WHOOSH!

"Prince! DANGER! LOOK AT MY COMPLETE PROTECTION! LOVE'S FULL PROTECTION!" Gui shouts as he glomps around Prince's head with hearts around him. He nuzzles and the spell bounces off his cape as Gui smiles happily and nuzzles more, "You're safe now!"

That doesn't please Prince. He twitches and quickly grabs Gui off of him and pinches his cheeks apart, grinning sadistically, "Thank you oh so much for saving me!"

"Look out, Prince!" I shout, noticing another spell aiming for him. However, the spell gets bounced off towards some other unlucky people who get hit.

"What just happened?" Prince blinks, pausing in his Gui-trashing-time.

"That was my rebound barrier!" Yun grins and holds up a peace sign. Gui smiles happily at Yun, "Yun Fei, you've only scored a C for your literature midterms! Lean from Lu Jing, she got an A!" He rewards Yun happily since he saved his prince after all.

"C? YAY, C! I GOT A C! THIS IS AWESOME!" Yun cheers and dances around as I sigh and sniffle to myself, remembering that Gui still doesn't know who I am in real life.

'Dammit, I want to know what my grades are!'

Prince feels the same way and he takes his anger out by yelling, "Hurry up and get that rebound barrier back up!

"Yes, Dage!" Yun bows down to Prince but an explosion comes up behind us. I turn around and notice many arcane missiles shooting away from Sunshine's body when he commands them to hit as many people as possible.

"Looks like Sunshine's ready!" I grin, holding a peace sign up and Prince smiles happily at the fireworks in front of him while Sunshine takes out many mobs in his sight. "We're winning, aren't we, Fiachira?" He asks.

"Mmm yep." I shrug and enjoy watching Kenshin strike some more, "Man, this reminds me of an anime show called Rurouni Kenshin..."

"That's enough!"

Everyone pauses in their fighting, turning around to see who stopped the battle. Kui sighs, "We surrender! It's over."

"Kui! Don't surrender!" Fan shouts in disbelief.

"Fan, it's over. There's no need to make our brothers pointlessly lose levels." Kui glances at Fan, who growls and shouts, "I FORBID YOU TO SURRENDER TO HIM!"

"You're still croaking?" Wolf stomps down on Fan who yelps and twitches under him. Prince says," Surrender? Won't you regret it? You still have a lot of warriors who can fight."

"Fight?" Kui blinks and scoffs, "The second you showed up, I knew we'd lost the upper hand. You guys are too strong, this battle is a mere game to you. Game start was literally game start."

"You're interesting...keen on joining Infinite City?" Prince smiles at Kui after making a peace between divine coalition and letting Fan go. The war is over for now as we start to get settled down, resting up after the huge battle.

"Ahhh! Byakko sure took a lot of my MP away..." I whine softly as Sunshine glances at me with concern, "Really? I thought they're able to be summoned without MP."

"No, no. Summon animals slowly sap away your MP if you hold them out longer. That's how I learned from the beginning since my first summon. So troublesome." I sigh and smile, "but it's worth it!"

"I see," Sunshine smiles.

"Idiot! I'd never tell them something as interesting as self-aware NPCs!" Lolidragon laughs and slaps Princes head as they head toward me. Prince groans, rubbing his head.

"Ah...Prince." I smile and get up, but get interrupted.

"PRINCE!"

Quickly, Fairsky's the first one to glomp Prince who seems to get HP cut off." I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"GO AWAY, DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY PRINCE!" Gui shouts behind her as he tries to hug Prince and Wicked ran up behind them, glaring at the two as he tackles them down, shouting, "Prince is mine!"

"He's mine!"

"JUST GET LOST!"

Prince was lying there motionless as I bend down to poke him with a random stick that I happened to find out of nowhere, "Are you dead yet?"

"Fufufu! Dage, you've got a lot of admirers! I never knew that! Fufu!" Yun giggles as Prince glares at him before tackling him down in a choke hold. Yun wiggles, trying to get away as Prince loosens up, noticing his group is here.

"Oh? Everyone's here?"

"We got here while you were beating him up." Lolidragon crosses her arms, sighing.

"Prince, you've brought home some strong players!" Wolf comments, glancing at Sunshine who's chatting happily with Kenshin and I try to listen to him explain. Prince smiles and nods.

"Oh? What's going on over there?" Sunshine blinks and Kenshin and I turn around to notice Prince is being hugged by an Ice Phoenix and three angry people who try to kill Phoenix on their sights. We get anime sweat drops at the sight.

"Prince! If you truly accept me, prove it with a kiss!" Phoenix looks at Prince with a blush on her face as I blink, "What the?"

"Do I have to do that to you too, Fiachira?" Sunshine asks while Kenshin glances at me in curiosity.

"No..." I face palm, then blink in surprise at Prince grabbing Phoenix and kissing her on the lips. My jaw drops. "Oh god...he...he..."

"Fiachira! Are you ok!" Sunshine tries to hold my shaking form as Kenshin gives me a concerned look for the first time, coming close to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. "He-..He really..." I stammer, bit shocked at Prince who moved on to Fair Sky.

"Snap out of it, Fiachira!" Sunshine whines, trying to shake me around.

"I think we should take her away from here..." Kenshin comments and Sunshine agrees completely, a bit concerned about my health after the shocking news. "You're right, Kenshin! I wonder if she has feelings for Prince?"

That causes Kenshin to stiffen in deep thought then scoff, "Don't be ridiculous... She doesn't like Prince in that way." He grabs my shocked form and walks away as if I was cardboard. Sunshine blinks in confusion at Kenshin's snappy remark.

"Eh...did I say something to him?" Sunshine blinks in confusion still.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sleepywolf: Thanks you for your lovely review, few of you want Kenshin while other want Arctic Fox..and one scream out for love triangle! Now I have hard time decided which one to pair up with Fiachira!**

**Anyway, Enjoy Chapter Nine and keeping review coming!**

**They're my life gauge right now.  
**

* * *

"Well, this is a relaxing moment..." I sign happily, sipping my tea while Kenshin orders the same. Sunshine left to explore around the City, and we were alone in the Infinity City Restaurant.

"Yea..." Kenshin nods, sipping his tea but it gets snatched away by Prince. Kenshin glares darkly at him and Prince asks, "How have you two been recently? Where's Sunshine?"

"Sunshine wanted to explore around a bit, he looks like he's having fun. Kenshin and I found this restaurant and decided to relax and enjoy our teas." I smile, fixing another cup of tea to give to Kenshin, and he grunts in thanks and sips the tea happily.

"That sounds so boring..." Prince frowns slightly.

"Well, we can't help it since you were busy with the concert tour and stuff to get more money." I shrug.

"I got it! Why don't you join us on the concert tour! There will be lots of things to see too!" Prince perks up as I tilt my head, frowning slightly, "Well I dunno...I want to try and find my friend since I haven't seen him. I guess Sunshine can go with you so he can go see the world also." I smile.

"Awww...do you have to?" Prince pouts then Kenshin blinks and points. "Those two people over there, they seem as if they wish to speak to you." That causes Prince and I to look over and see a couple waving their arms around crazily, smiling like idiots and Prince has a deadpan expression on his face.

"Wao...well you have to go and speak to them." I blink and Prince groans and walks over to them. I glance at them then turn back to Kenshin, "So where do you want to go next before the concert tour starts?"

"Hn...I'm not sure..."

"Ah. I see." I nod, used to his silent mode.

Prince comes back, sighs, and picks another cup of tea to sip, "Things keep getting more and more complicated..."

"Oh really? Why is that?" I glance at Prince in confusion and he shrugs it off and sighs again. Kenshin and I look at each other in more confusion, wondering what's going on between Prince and the couple from before.

"Today's the day you start singing for a living. You begin at Star City, then move on to Moon City then finish at Sun City. You'll perform in that order." Lolidragon orders Prince and his music group as I stand next to Sunshine, smiling.

"Alright! Let's go, Infinite Band!" Prince exclaims in excitement at having his own music group.

"Also..." Lolidragon pauses and sighs, "Since we don't have enough gold, you'll have to earn money for transport and shelter yourselves."

That causes me to have an anime sweatdrop, remembering that I had to help spend over a hundred gold to help the Infinite and save some for myself in case. Prince glances at Lolidragon with a struck expression.

"You... didn't give us money for transport and lodgings...?"

"That's right-" Lolidragon crosses her arms and nods in confirmation. As Prince sighs and hangs his head down low and mutters to himself, "Let's kill mobs for money... Transport fee..."

I glance at Sunshine then smiles, "You guys can use Sunshine's flying carpet for transport."

"That's right!" Sunshine chirps, pointing at himself happily, causing Prince to perk up with a smile but then glancing at me with concern.

"But I thought you won't come with us...so you can search for your friend..." Prince asks as I smile.

"Ah, don't worry about me Prince, I am used to it. Besides, my friend likes to be alone so it will be hard to search for him from the air. Sunshine will come with you to look around." I nod and thumbs up at him.

"A-alright...if you say so..." Prince is still a bit concerned as Kenshin steps up and glances at me asking.

"Should I go with you?"

"Eh? Kenshin? No but thanks for asking! Besides, I got this feeling that Prince needs you more than I do." I smile brightly at Kenshin, who sighs and nods.

"Very well."

I stand along with the rest of the Infinite people to watch Prince and the others fly off to Star City. I turn around and smile at Wolf.

"Well I have to get going to find my friend. Don't worry, I will be back in a few days."

"Alright Fiachira, please be careful out there." Wolf smiles at me and I smile then start on my journey towards Sun City, hoping to find Arctic Fox there while I start to PM him.

**-"Arctic Fox! Arctic Fox! Are you there?"-**

**-"Fiachira?"-**

**-"Ah! Arctic! It's been a long time since I've heard your voice! How are you doing?"-**

**-"You done with your training?"-**

**-"Yep! I'm planning to find you at Sun City! Are you there or not?"-**

**-"Hn."-**

**-"I take that as yes. I will meet you at the usual area then!"-**

As I smile happily, trotting in pace towards Sun city that was further from anywhere else, I stop, pausing at the spot as I stare at it, smiling , "I sure remember this place...This is where I first met Arctic Fox...' I pause as I flashback to that memory.

_I slowly tip-toe my way to a tree, hiding behind it as I peek out to see a male who is tall and slender with brown hair and wearing black clothes. He looks like a warrior to me because of his golden sword that is clashing against many monsters who seem to be angry with him. I gasp softly, noticing the male seems to be getting tired and I panic slightly._

_"Oh no... W-what should I do? I can't let him get hurt or anything!" I fret slightly then pause, remembering the unicorn's power. I nod, a bit determined to help this man out, and I hold Oboro out in front of me as I shout._

_"Summon Animal: UNICORN!" Quickly, my summon circle beside me glows green as it morphs into a pure white unicorn that whinnies and rearing on her two hind legs before standing back on the ground with all 4 legs. The unicorn snorts and glances at her master in curiosity._

_"Quickly, unicorn! Use your heal ability on this man, please!" I point at the male who's trying to hold a few monsters back with swings of his sword. The unicorn snorts and nods as she trots toward the male. The male blinks in shock as he sees the unicorn that came out of nowhere and the unicorn bows down to the male._

_The male quickly feels warmth inside of him, immediately feeling fine. He blinks when he notices the wounds on him were slowly healing, and he notices the unicorn finishing her bow and disappearing into thin air. He sees me hiding behind the tree and I give him a weak smile, then my eyes widen at a monster who noticed me._

_"Hiii!" I squeal in fear at the monster's scary looks and shut my eyes, but I notice the monster doesn't hurt me as I slowly open my eyes. I gasp when I notice the male is standing in front of me and glaring at the monster. He looks at me in curiosity._

_"Help?" He asks as I blink in confusion then nod slightly._

_"Okay..." I oblige him_

I smile and shake my head slightly at the memory, "He sure was pretty scary at first but I noticed that he was...pretty nice..." I pause, imagining Arctic Fox's bishie form in the background causing me to blush and slap my cheeks, "Gyah! W-why am I thinking of him that way! He's like my friend! Right! Right!" I laugh nervously, blushing slightly, "B-beside...it's not like...I have a crush on him or anything..."I sigh and look down, "He might have a hot girlfriend anyway."

I cross my arms, frowning slightly as I continue on my trek toward Sun City, continuously talking to myself, "I mean he always looks handsome to me, besides he doesn't want to date a girl who dresses up as a boy..." I pause in my sentence, frowning slightly at the thought of my reality of no love, only friendship while I remember how much my parents were in love.

"How can I find me a love, Mom...if I'm still a boy..." I frown slightly, remembering my Mom's quote that she told me last night.

_"Don't worry Jing-kun! One day you might find a love like Papa and Mama did before! Papa happened to save Mama from those bullies at the school...Oh god..it was like falling in love at first. Your papa was very handsome but a very troublesome boy! But he sure has a great heart!" Mom giggled at the memories of her day as Dad grunted, still reading the newspaper, scratching his chin as I glanced over at Dad then back at Mom with an anime sweatdrop._

_"Sure Mom...One day I will try and find that Love that you speak greatly of." I chuckled nervously at Mom who beamed happily and shook my body back and forth, squealing in excitement__._

_"Promise me Jing-kun! I want to meet your Girlfriend and of course! Bring her over here for Dinner so we can get to know each other!"_

_"Alright mom, Please stop shaking my body~" I had a blank look on my face._

I sigh and shake my head dejected with that thought, "It'll be a while before I find a date... if I ever do. I open my eyes to notice that I'm already in Sun City, "Oh...Didn't know that I'm here already!" I blink in surprise and notice that I'm in front of the Cafe shop and I smile happily, entering the shop and hearing the bell go off.

I glance over at the people slightly overflowing the restaurant as I smile happily and notice that Arctic Fox is sitting near the window, drinking his tea calmly. I walk over to him as he open his eyes and notice me smiling brightly.

"Hey, long time no see, Arctic!" I grin and salute Arctic Fox, who nods in response and I sit down stretching my arms, "Man. I sure walked a long way to get here...so how are things with you? I have not seen you for a while."

"Fine." His brisk response back.

"I see. I finally found a Guild to join, they're pretty fun to hang out with sometime, and I think you would enjoy there if you want to join...unless you're already in a Guild?" I blink and tilt my head in curiosity.

"I am."

"EHHH! YOU'RE ALREADY IN A GUILD?" I have an anime fit over Arctic Fox who seems to know what causes my fit. He sips the tea, waiting patiently as I finish my outraged fix and pout, sitting there.

"But I was really looking forward to hanging out with you every day as partners in crime..." I sigh as Arctic fox snort sand pat my head.

"Don't worry. I will come and visit you if I have more time..." He says softly, causing me to blush more at his gentle side and he holds my eyes with his soft chocolate brown eyes.

"T-then I will be waiting..." I smile softly, still pink as Arctic Fox pauses, staring down at me then sighing and standing up.

"I have to go. Guild called me."

"Alright...Good luck then." I smile, waving at Arctic Fox who smiles at me in return then leaves the cafe pretty quickly. I smile brightly because I saw one of his rare smiles and am happy that Arctic Fox still holds that sword that I gave to him before leaving for my trip. I have a flashback to that memory...

_"Oh! I thought you might want that since I have no use for it. Where is it ... Aha! There it is." I pull out a cross shaped long sword that's golden, causing Arctic Fox's eyes to widen and I grin, setting it down on the table._

_"Consider that my late or early birthday gift to you, Arctic Fox. I think you'll use it a lot. I hear it's one of the three Godly swords in the Second Life game, or that's what the NPC told me before, anyway..."_

_"Three Godly swords? " He questions and I nod, saying, "Yeah. They called that sword Bloodthirst. Odd name, huh?" I chuckle softly and push it towards Arctic Fox who gingerly picks it up to test the swinging and I watch his expression change from serious to pleased. He smirks, glancing at me as I blush slightly at the expression on his handsome face._

_"Thank you, Fiachira."_

_"E...eo..I-it's no problem!" I blush even more, causing Arctic fox to blink in confusion, wondering if I have a fever or not._

I sigh at the nostalgic memory until it gets disturbed by the Mob of people who's shouting, screaming, and shoving other people. My eyes widen as I see Prince struggling to get on the Carpet and I have the urge to say...

"RUN PRINCE RUN!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Sleepywolf: OMG! CHAPTER TEN! So far I caught up to Double digits!**

**Anyway, This is my little vision of Arctic Fox in reality, so don't blame me if I got him wrong or not since we didn't see Arctic's Reality form yet.**

**Nor his real name...hopefully they get more information about Arctic Fox on Manga soon or later.**

**Anyway! Enjoy!**

**Don't forget to Review and message meh!  
**

* * *

I walk through the people to catch a bus and ride toward the college. There's many people around me as I hold onto the pole and ponder, then my chocolate-brown eyes catch the gaming store as I sigh softly, holding a smile at the thought of Second Life.

The bus slowly comes to a stop and I notice it was my stop and I give out a small squeak and try my best to get out of the bus since there are too many people. I pardon my way through and trip on the way out of the bus, falling on my back and causing a few people to laugh or give me a look that said, 'Are you alright?'

I groan softly, rubbing my messy spiky hair and start to gather some books that are scattered out of the bag and put them back inside. I slowly get up, wincing at the popping sound that tells me that I must have bruised my hip; I sigh as I start to head toward the tallest building where the University college is.

Yea, the usual in my routine...I grumble and continue, rubbing my head, "I should stop tripping so much on the bus..." I bump into someone, causing me to yelp slightly and walk backward with eyes wide, looking up to apologize but I freeze.

Standing before me was a male with a slender body and a similar hair style as Arctic Fox except Arctic Fox's was smaller. His hair is as black as a raven's feather and his eyes are blue and very cold as he glares down at me. He wears an uniform, a green apron with the icon for Starbucks and I realize he must be heading to work right now. He studies me slightly then grunts softly.

"Sorry." He says before walking across the street then I watch the car zooming by as I gasp behind him still having wide eyes while clinging onto my orange backpack, mouth gaping like a fish, opening then close.

Inside of my mind, an alert blares aloud as my consciousness screams and kicks in my head saying, "_THAT WAS ARCTIC FOX WASN'T IT? DAMN HE'S VERY HOT IN REALITY! HOW COME WE DIDN'T NOTICE HIM BEFORE!"_

I shake my head, slightly blush at the thought of him as I blink and pause, "Aruto?" I whisper to myself, remembering his nametag stuck on his apron pretty clear in my head as I glance back to watch him disappear into Starbucks to get ready for work. "That's his name...?"

-X-

I stand there a little longer before going to my class and I notice many reporters near the room afar in the other corner. I wonder what's happening over there and Zhui comes up next to me, narrowing his eyes as I glance up at him in curiosity.

"Is that where Xiaolan's class is? I wonder what happened over there..." I ask Zhui and he pats my shoulder, asking me to hold his seat before storming over there as I have an anime sweatdrop. He went through the crowd, swearing and cussing to make a path to get through, hoping to save Xiaolan.

"I hope he knows what to do..." I sigh, shaking my head then walk inside before the bell rings.

-X-

In the game, I made it back in Sun City exploring for Prince and the others, sighing sadly at the fact that I can't spend more time with Arctic Fox and I want to ask him about his reality to make sure but I failed before since he was very busy with his own guild. I walk through the castle to hear arguing between Lolidragon and Prince.

"What's going on?" I ask as I step in to watch Prince freeze up then rub the back of his head smiling.

"I would very much like to be Second Life's Spokesman. I look forward to working with you, Lolidragon."

'He got dragged into something that Lolidragon caused...' I have an anime sweatdrop at the scene as Ice Phoenix, Fairsky, Wicked and Gui glare behind his back asking or start good Cop and Bad Cop moments with him and Fairsky whines and clings onto his leg as Prince starts to move away.

"What's going on here?"

"Oh shit!" I jolt and hold my chest when I feel like I was about to get a heart attack. I turn my head around to look at Kenshin who seems to enjoy the scene before him as Prince start fighting with Fairsky about the Spokesman.

"K-K-Kenshin! Y-you scared me!" I pant softly, trying to catch my breath as Kenshin glances at me.

"Sorry." He apologizes, simple like that as I sigh, nod and accept it.

"Enough! I will be the Spokesman, if you won't play, that's your choice!" Prince shouts, causing Fairsky to cry and run away, and Prince tries to stop her but fails. I sign, rubbing my head as Sunshine offers to and look, causing me to smile.

"I'm so glad my Sunshine is so helpful at times!"

Kenshin twitches and pouts slightly, saying, "I can be helpful sometimes...if I want to." He grumbles, causing me to blink and smile while I pat his shoulder.

"Well you are helpful but I can't see you try to comfort a girl...only good at kicking some ass like a good bodyguard." I try to make him happy but failing as I scratch the back of my head.

Soon the fans find us and start chasing us as we run away. Luckily, Kenshin protects me a lot more than other. I ponder about why then Sunshine swoops in and grabs all of us to fly away from Sun City, causing some people to fall down from the air and meet the ground hard.

"Sunshine!" I say happily, panting from all that running as Sunshine smiles brightly at his master then looks at the others.

"Lucky we caught up!" Sunshine puffs his chest and Fairsky sits in front, refusing to look at Prince as Prince starts to apologize for his bad mood.

"Prince is so dense..." I sigh as Kenshin nods in agreement, watching the scene before us as Gui happily announces.

"Prince, your highness, we've reached Infinite City!"

"Great, we are finally back. Mmmm...It smells like home." Prince sighs happily then notice Lolidragon waving her arms around shouting but we can't hear her clearly.

"I think she said, don't come near..." I mutter, barely able hear her as Prince and Fairsky shrug their shoulders not getting the clue but waving their hands happily at Lolidragon while shouting.

"Hi! Lolidragon..We are back!" They both say before screaming and crashing into an invisable barrier and we drop hard to the ground unconsious or having swirly eyes. Lolidragon pauses then sighs.

"We are testing our new defensive Barrier...*Sigh* Nevermind."

As Yun starts to explain to Prince about the Egg barrier and Jing starts to show her illusion charm, Prince freaks out thinking Yulain was really there. I start to walk up ahead with Sunshine and Kenshin beside me to get ready to line up with people, waiting for Prince to get into his armor. We smile at Prince who stands in awe and walks towards the middle of the area to see many people screaming happily for Prince.

Prince pauses then starts his speech, "I am the Lord of Infinite City. You also know me as the Blood Elf! Prince! It is not a big deal, itt is my position within the city, just as you are the protectors, I am the city's Lord. Whether you are a soldier, or the lord of a castle, you are vital to Infinite City. In other words, we define Infinite City, and Infinity City defines us. Together, let us expand Infinite City, and create an everlasting legend in Second Life!"

"YEEEEAAAHHHH!" The people roar.

-X-

"Hey guys! I hear something happened at the concert while I was gone!" I come back with Kenshin from a quest that I wanted to do to get some money for myself with his help. I notice Prince is beating someone up as I glance at the others for an explaination.

"Gui somehow got tracked down by a guy who happened to have a curse on him...He's Western Wind and tried to kill Prince for some stupid reason for revenge on Gui..." Wolf explains to me as I nod then look back.

"Damn you! You even dared to ruin my concert!"

"Don't call me a C-cup!"

"AHH!"

A smoke screen continues around them before Prince comes out in victory, smirking as he wipes his hands together and looks at Wicked.

"Wicked! Take him into the army, He's got Talent, he can even use Alluring Charms!"

"Uh-huh..." Wicked raises his eyebrows at him.

"Wao..." I blink at Prince's scruffy clothes that seemed to be mess up and Prince seems to not to notice it and declares, "Right! Let's all heat to infinite Restaurant and Eat!"

"Sure..." they shrug and go to the restaurant, celebrating their meal as I chew happily on pork buns and tea since I'm not that hungry. Prince sighs happily.

"Wah! I'm so full, boy that felt so good!" Prince blinks and looks at me asking, "By the way...have you seen Fairsky? Why haven't I seen her at all?"

"She went out with Sunshine." I chew on a pork bun, and pause then blush. "Ohhhh! Oh!"

Kenshin glances at me in confusion, pausing in his drinking and asking me, "What's the problem Fiachira?"

"Er...Did Sunshine have...feelings for Fairsky?" I ask Kenshin in a low voice as Kenshin pauses in the thought then shakes his head.

"I'm not sure."

"Hmmm..." I frown slightly, continuing to think while eating the pork bun again. "I could swear they are dating or something..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sleepywolf: **Here is the moments that you fangirls would be squealing over it! Well I'm not going to say it! You have to read it for yourself! GYAHAHAHAH 8D

-cough, gag, choke-

Damn fly. Anyway, Continues Review and Message me~

* * *

"Eh?" I blink in surprise as Kenshin nods in approval after he explained about Fairsky falling for Sunshine. We're walking through the town to look around, or in my case, buying some potions or mana for people in Infinite City.

"No way! My Sunshine?" I'm still gasping at the shocking news as Kenshin stops in his walk causing me to bump against his back and stumble then looking up at him quizzically. Kenshin turns around and looks at me with a serious expression.

"Although...Sunshine...he doesn't want to date or fall in love with her yet without your approval...They didn't know that Sunshine and I are NPCs."

I stand in silence, staring up at Kenshin's red orbs then look down asking, "Does...Sunshine really love her?" I ask.

"I asked him and he said yes, but he doesn't want to go ahead without letting you know about it." He shrugs.

"I see." I nod and glance at Sunshine waving happily at me. He's standing in front of another store that definitely caught his eye. "Fiachira-sama! Have you finished shopping? Yulian asked about that and sent me out here to find you!" He says, beaming at me with adoration.

"Ah! I'm still not finished shopping. Just need to grab a few things before heading back to the castle." I smile at Sunshine, then look serious for once. "Sunshine."

"Yes?" He blinks quizzically at my serious mode, it might be a serious talk after all.

"Tell me the truth, do you really love Fairsky?"

"A-ah..." Sunshine blinks in shock at my question then looks down solemnly before nodding, "Yes... I was surprised that she actually fell in love with me ... but ... I don't know what to do if she finds out that I'm an NPC."

"So what?" I blink, causing Kenshin and Sunshine to stare at me in awe, "So what if you're a NPC or not. Everybody has their feelings, right? Sunshine, even though you're 'supposedly' a NPC, just ignore who you are and try to be the Sunshine you are now. That goes for you too, Kenshin. Even though you're a Demon lord, I know you two do have feelings, a heart inside of you somewhere in your body. All I can say is follow your heart. If you've fallen for someone, go get her no matter what." I smile brightly, the kind that would cause any fanboys to swoon over her charm, even Kenshin struggles to stay stoic.

Wait, is that a blush on his face? ... Nah.

"Fiachira..." Sunshine stands there in awe, "Y-you're really willing to let me date her?" He stammers as I chuckle, and grin.

"Of course! It's like a new experience even if you don't know what love means, just take your time to learn about it. Now go and get Fairsky!" I wink at Sunshine who smiles more brightly than before, taking me in a hug making me surprised.

"I...I will tell her now! Thank you Fiachira-sama...I hope you will find that person that you're willing to love with your heart!"

I freeze stiffly at that moment, a smile still plastered on my face as I watch Sunshine running off to find Fairsky.

'Yea...Me too...even if I'm still dressing or pretending to be a boy still...' I sigh and smile softly then Kenshin nudges my side.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be frozen stiff for a while there." Kenshin asks, causing me to look at his concerned face.

"Ah... it's kinda a long story, besides that reason why I don't find my love...like Sunshine told me." I mutter softly as Kenshin brushes it off and shrug with a bored look on his face, "I have time, you know."

"Right ...well...it all started when I was a happy little girl with proud parents and a twin brother...my half side."

"Twin brother?" Kenshin glances at me in confusion. I nod, smiling sadly.

"Yes. He was my twin brother. We used to do many things together like any sibling would do. I really do miss him so much." I sigh in bliss at the memories as I start to remember.

**-X-**

"Ne! Ne! Ling! Look what I caught!" A small boy with small chocolate hair standing up around his head as if he was carefree ran towards a small girl that looked similar to him but with longer hair. She wore a cute white dress and was smiling brightly.

"What is it, Jing?" Her chocolate brown eyes lit up with curiosity and was anxious to see what her big brother caught.

"A firefly! See how they glow!" Jing grinned, opening his hand just enough for his little sister to look at the small red and black firefly shining its small bulb attached to its edge, causing Ling to gasp in awe.

"Wow! It's really glowing brightly!" She chirped happily.

"I'm going to use this for a wish! The firefly will grant me a wish!" He beamed brightly at Ling who looked up at him in confusion.

"Oh! What is it?"

"Okay! I wish I could become a superhero!" Jing said naively as he tossed the firefly into the air, causing it to open its wings, glowing brightly as it fluttered higher into the sky. Ling gave Jing a blank look.

"You...wished...to be a superhero?" She asked him quizzically.

"Yeah! So that way I can protect you! And Mom! And Dad! And other people that I care about!" Jing laughed, messing up ling's hair causing her to cry in protest.

"JING! You messed up my hair!" She whined.

**-X-**

"We were both so naive at that time, so happy until..." I pause in my story, causing Kenshin to study my expression as he notices a distressed look. He wonders what happened in my carefree life that caused my problem as he waits patiently to hear what happened next.

"That day was when my childhood as a girl was over...And I became a boy..." I mutter as I start to explain with a smile that held a sad tone.

"Jing—" I stammer as if my voice was breaking down as Kenshin's unsure how to comfort a girl but one thing runs through his mind and his heart tells him the right way. He pauses, wondering if I'm willing to accept it or not.

He slowly starts to move closer to my slim body, slowing wrapping his arms around my framed waist as he pulls me closer to his chest. I quickly grip his red flowered kimono that was over his hakama. He runs his hand over my snowy white hair as he listens to me crying and wailing.

"I ...I miss my big brother so much! It hurts me more than everyone else! He-...he was like my other half!"

Kenshin doesn't say anything but holds me closer to his warm body, wondering what happened to Fiachira's brother, but waiting until I finished crying. Something disturbed his thoughts causing him to snap out of it, just now hearing Prince's PM screaming at him.

_**"Kenshin, hurry back! There are enemies stirring up trouble!"**_

I slowly wipe my tears and look at Kenshin's serious face while he's hiding his plot to kill someone who disturbed his moment with Fiachira. I stand there clueless.

"What is it, Kenshin?" I ask.

"Che ...Prince needs me back to help him with enemines." Kenshin grumbles, slowly letting go of my waist, causing me to blush at the thought of being held close by a NPC, a demon lord...Kenshin! That causes her head to spin around frantically, trying to control the blush but failing.

"Er...I..uh..I think you should go...Prince might be serious for once..." I stammer and smile nervously, and Kenshin gives me a sharp look causing me to squeak in surprise.

"You're sure." He asks with a concerned tone, causing me to blush even more.

"Y-Yes I'm sure! So go. I'll finish the shopping and meet you there!" I smile brightly and Kenshin stands there annoyed but sighs.

"Okay." He replies and turns around to start heading to the castle. I sigh, trying to held my chest where my heart is hammering faster, making me blush again.

'W-what's going on..First Fox and then...him...' I glance at the spot where Kenshin was standing before he disappeared. I sigh, looking down at the hard ground muttering.

"What should I do...Jing...I'm so confused..."

Unknown to her, someone is watching her from afar. A person with golden hair that looks messy yet it's standing around in the edges, his eyes are a sharp orange tone. He wears a black suit with white pinstripes and a white undershirt with a black tie. He also wears a long cape with a golden, decorated attachment. He holds a small smile on his face, when someone comes up to him yelling.

"There you are! The other people are waiting for an order!" A red-haired male with tattoos on his arms scowls at him for disappearing like that. "What are you looking at?" He blinks and sees an elf with snowy white hair standing there looking sad then running off. "Tch, she's pretty, I guess."

"Watch what you're saying about her. She's special to me." The mysterious male smiles softly at the scowling male who's glaring at him. "The order. I don't know why you want to stand up to that crazy bastard for something to destroy Second Life? Those people don't really care for us, you know."

"I know, Kazma. But I have a good reason for it." He closes his orange eyes, smiles and walks off in the opposite direction with his black cape flowing behind him. Kazma blinks in confusion and shakes his head then runs after him, planning to get the reason out of him.

"Tell me something about that, will ya! Bastard! Are you listen-"

**-X-**

"Hey guys! I'm back from my shopping!" I sing, grinning. I then blink at the tenseness in the air as I hear someone screaming.

"WHAAA- LOST? ARCTIC FOX ACTUALLY LOST?"

'Eh! He's here?' I blink, noticing the familiar name. I stand in confusion at what's going on as Prince smugly says, "That concludes the deal, you should tend to Arctic Fox."

"Moron! You said you couldn't be defeated, what's the point in keeping a useless person like you?" The person shouts angrily but doesn't see Kenshin sending him a glare and killing his people, shouting.

"DRAGON FLIGHT OF HEAVEN!"

"Eeek!"

"ARGH!"

Things go quiet again as I'm in shock at Kenshin's violence. Well he IS a demon lord. I look down, noticing a familiar shape, and I gasp aloud causing other people to look at me running up to him.

"What the hell have you done now Arctic Fox!" I scream, causing Arctic Fox to blink in shock at his friend hovering over him as I frantically try to find a first aid kit. Arctic Fox blinks in silence, looking shocked at Kenshin, since he wasn't expecting Kenshin to defend him.

"Ok?" Kenshin asks, looking serious at Arctic Fox's injury. Arctic Fox stares at him in silence then answers.

"..Fine.."

"Help?"

"No." He struggles to get up, causing me to complain as he coughs out some blood from his mouth.

"Fox! You should lay- "

"Wait, your leader came here to pick a fight, tell me, how should I deal with you?" Prince steps in, ignoring me and shoots a glare at Prince. Kenshin turns his head around to look at Prince silently.

"Kill me if you want!" Arctic Fox shouts, glaring at Prince.

"Then join Infinite City!" Prince smiles brightly.

"NEVER!" Fox rejects.

"If you join, you can challenge Kenshin anytime...even see your friend Fiachira all the time." Prince smirks evilly. Arctic Fox thinks about in silence as I blink and realize Prince's plan while giving Arctic Fox a blank look.

"Well Fox ... I know you want to get stronger...but I understand if you're afraid to challenge him again. I can comple-"

"RIDICULOUS!" Arctic Fox glares at me then notices I have a huge grin on my face and he realizes he's been baited...hook, line and sinker. "Fiachira..." He growls then glares somewhere else, struggling to hold back a blush that slowly creeps on his face as Prince puts his two cents in.

"You can be my bodyguard. Same as Kenshin, even if you don't need to follow my orders. Your task will be to fight strong players."

Arctic Fox blinks, seriously considering about joining. Unknown to Fox and I, Prince slaps Kenshin's shoulder, whispering to him in private, smiling.

_**"I'll leave Arctic Fox in your care! Haha..."**_

That sure causes Kenshin to have a pissed expression as he slowly takes his sword out of its sheath and plots his death. First he disturbs his...moments with Fiachira, and now he has to watch and babysit Arctic Fox now? Yes. Prince is surely going to die slowly...

**-X-**

"Hmm! So how's body guarding going for you guys?" I stare at Kenshin and Arctic Fox who seem to be at peace with each other, staring back at me with their usual stoic look, causing me to fidget under their stare as if they demand something of me.

"Fine." They both replied.

Great, back to one word sentences. I sip my tea, not aware that they both glared at each other, electricity shocking each other through their eyes as if they're silently fighting each other, telling each other to back off.

"You guys sure are acting weird. Did something happen?" I set my tea down, looking up to see them turn their faces at me as they shrug, not saying anything. I frown slightly at their moods.

"Fine, don't tell me then." I pout cutely in their view, causing them to struggle to refrain from squealing like fan girls. No, that is not their personality! Not their style to glomp Fiachira and tell her how cute she is. Instead of doing that, they just shrug it off and sip their tea to calm their mind.

"F-Fiachira... can I talk to you? Alone?" Prince appears out of nowhere with a sad look on his face. I blink then look at Arctic Fox and Kenshin who grunt and leave their seats. Prince dives in Fox's seat as they leave to go look around the city some more.

"What is it, Prince?" I ask, concerned about Prince's mood.

"I...I don't know what to do...i don't want people to call me 'your lordship' or 'my lord'! I want them to call me or treat me like normal! Like before!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Xiao Lan! Calm down! Tell me from the beginning." I try to calm Prince down as he starts to blubber the story causing me to cross my arms.

"Pledging loyalty, eh..." I mutter, causing Prince to chuckle weakly. "That's what my parents told me...They said that they all need a ruler...not a friend..."

I smile softly at Prince and grab his hands to make him look at me with a confused, scared look as I sigh softly." I think your parents are right but wrong. Sure, everyone needs a ruler but at the same time...they need a friend to talk with." I pause, unsure if I need to add something, then I sigh.

"Prince...want to know what my brother told me?" I smile and Prince blinks in confusion, still listening to me. "He told me, 'You only get one life, there's no need to choose an impossible path. It's fine to live as you like and die as you like, however... protecting a precious person. You must not forget this, no matter what path you choose.'"

Prince was silent, staring at me in awe then looking down in deep thought as I pat his hand softly. "Think about it. They do need you to help them out, but don't worry, Prince. They're behind you and support you in this. You're not alone. You have friends who are willing to help you with your troubles." I smile and Prince smiles softly.

I stand up and walk away to find Arctic Fox and Kenshin and tell them they can come in since our talk is finished.

"I hope that will help him a bit more..." I frown slightly, hoping my brother's quote was good enough to help him decide what to do next. I smile, waving at the boys who notice me and walk up to me. They pause when I bump into someone.

"oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I'm goi-" I pause in my rambles, eyes wide at the familiar person who blinks and looks down at her with his orange eyes. He smiles brightly towards her.

"Oh, don't worry about it. No harm done." He chuckles softly then pats my head causing me to stare at him dazed. Arctic Fox and Kenshin were showing a bit of jealousy with their body language as they grab my arms causing me to blink in surprise and I see them glaring darkly at the blonde male who smiles brightly, having an anime sweat drop at them.

"Well...have a good day, Miss." He glances down at me then walks away, disappearing through the crowd before I can stop him, no thanks to Arctic Fox and Kenshin still clinging on me and still having a glaring expression on their faces.

"Hn. Let's go." Arctic Fox grunts, dragging me back towards the restaurant to get more tea.

"Fiachira?" Kenshin blinks at my blank expression, "What's wrong."

"Oh...it's..nothing..just thinking about something silly..." I chuckle nervously as I set myself down, seeing that Prince disappeared and there was a lot of sake bottles in front of them. Arctic Fox notices the same thing when he sits down.

"Looks like we'll be paying his tab."

"Humans are hard to understand." Kenshin sighs and picks up a cup to sip.

I shakily pick up my cup and drink the tea again, only one thing running through my mind.

_'He looks a lot like Jing...'_


End file.
